Three Worlds Apart
by Linkgirl1
Summary: Link and Zelda has been living a life of peace until Ganondorf returns and sends them to another world. Can they make it back and save Hyrule? LinkZelda COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Hey everyone! This is my new Zelda fanfic. This is the prologue and it takes place when Link is five year's old and then it jumps to the night when Link defeated Ganondorf. I really hope you all enjoy this story!  
  
Two Worlds Apart  
  
In a time full of war and suffering there was a small forest. In this forest lived the elven children called the Kokiri. These children never grow up. They stay children forever. However, there was one boy who did grow up. This boy did incredible things that even made him a legend. This boy's name is Link.  
  
"I'm tellin' ya, Link is totally weird!" one of the Kokiri children commented as he played with his friends.  
  
"Yeah, he doesn't even have a fairy partner!" one added.  
  
Every Kokiri had a fairy guardian except Link and they considered this very odd.  
  
"What if one day he wanders into the Lost Woods?" one of the Kokiri said, "He'll be turned into a Skull Kid!"  
  
"Nah, Link's too chicken to wander in there,"  
  
The kids turned around the see the boss of the forest named Mido. He was a bully and hated Link all his life. The guardian of the forest was the Great Deku Tree, but Mido was still running the show in the forest village.  
  
"Hey! Here comes The Boy Without A Fairy himself!" laughed Mido.  
  
Link climbed out of his tree house and walked up to the kids.  
  
"Hey!" Link greeted.  
  
"What do you want?" Mido asked rudely, "We don't talk to kids who don't have fairies!"  
  
"I'll get a fairy some day!" Link replied.  
  
"Yes I'm sure," Mido said sarcastically.  
  
"Fairies don't come to wimpy boys!" a Kokiri boy said.  
  
"I'm not a wimp!" Link defended. He was used to getting insults from Mido and his friends, but they still hurt a lot.  
  
"Go away, no one likes you!" Mido said.  
  
Link tried his best to be brave, but could not help the hurtful tears that came to his eyes. He tried so hard to be a true Kokiri, but it would not happen unless he got a fairy partner.  
  
"Aww is Link gonna cry now?" Mido laughed, "Are you gonna run to mommy?"  
  
"I don't have a mommy!" Link cried and ran away.  
  
"Mido, I think that was a bit low," one of the boys said, "You know his mother died."  
  
Link ran up a small hill trying to get away from Mido and his gang. Those words hurt an awful lot. He never knew his mother, he did not have a fairy, and he was very small for his age, which made it easy for Mido to tease him.  
  
When he got to the top of the hill, he looked at the entrance of the Lost Woods. He wished he could go in and see what it was like, but he knew the dangers. He wished he could get away from Mido. He wished he could leave the forest and see what was outside, but he could not for the Kokiri would die if they left.  
  
Link knew that there was no where for him to go so he sat on a small rock outside the Lost Woods.  
  
Link continued to sit there until he saw a girl walking out of the Lost Woods. She had short green hair and kind blue eyes. In her hand she was holding an ocarina and beside her was her fairy partner.  
  
"Link, what's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing," he lied.  
  
She knew it was "nothing." She could tell he had been crying and she knew why. She knew that Mido teased him every chance he got. The forest was a haven considering what went on in the outside world, but there would always be bullies like Mido.  
  
"Link, was Mido picking on you again?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," he said simply.  
  
The girl knelt in front of Link and looked at him.  
  
"You know that whatever he says is not true," she said, "You are a true Kokiri. Even if you don't have a fairy."  
  
"Saria, I will never be a true Kokiri," he replied as tears came to his eyes again.  
  
"It's okay, Link," she said pulling him into an embrace, "I will always be your friend. No matter what happens...."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Twelve years later,  
  
"Link, use your sword! Use the Master Sword and deliver the final blow to the evil king!"  
  
Link looked at his sword as a blue aura surrounded it. He then looked at the weak monster named Ganondorf. A golden beam of light held him down giving Link the chance to destroy him. He wasted no more time and ran at the beast and slashed him with his sword.  
  
Ganondorf screeched loudly in anger and pain.  
  
"Sages now!"  
  
A lot had happened.  
  
When Link turned ten years old, his life changed forever.  
  
One day Link was summoned by the Great Deku Tree himself. The one who delivered the summon to Link was a fairy named Navi. Navi joined Link and together they saved the world from the evil Gerudo king named Ganondorf.  
  
When the Deku Tree died after Link destroyed the monster inside him, Mido instantly blamed him even though it was Ganondorf's fault, not Link's.  
  
After that Link knew his destiny. He was destined to meet the princess of Hyrule named Zelda, to help awaken the Sages, to wield the Master Sword and the Triforce of Courage, and to save the world from Ganondorf.  
  
All the years Link was teased for not being a Kokiri turned out he was not a Kokiri. He was a Hylian brought to Kokiri Forest by his dying mother so that he would be safe from the war.  
  
But all that was over.  
  
Link traveled back and forth through time, fought many battles, and made new friends. His life was good when everything was over. He even got to live in Hyrule castle.  
  
Would peace stay in Link's life forever? Would Ganondorf stay sealed away forever? He fought so hard to take the Triforce of Wisdom from Zelda and the Triforce of Courage from Link was the Sages seal powerful enough to stop Ganondorf for good?  
  
Author's note: Whew! I hope that didn't suck! The next chapter takes place eight years after the events of Ocarina of Time. 


	2. Sneaky Elves

Author's Note: Hey thanks to everyone who reviewed the prologue! This chapter takes place eight years after Zelda sent Link back in time after defeating Ganondorf.  
  
Princess Zelda woke up on an early Saturday morning. She climbed out of bed and slipped her thin, silk robe. She sat down on her chair in front of her mirror and began to get herself ready for breakfast. She brushed her long, golden hair and decided today that she would just leave it down instead of pulling it up in a bun or ponytail.  
  
A knock came to her door at the same time as it did every morning.  
  
"Come in," Zelda said.  
  
One of Zelda's handmaidens walked into the room carrying a purple dress. The dress was long and thing. It had long sleeves and a V shaped top. Zelda liked the dresses her handmaidens brought to her, but she wished she could just go out and buy her own dress. Life was so boring for the princess when she had people picking out what she would wear, eat, or go.  
  
"Do you need anything else, milady?" The handmaiden asked.  
  
"No, thank you," Zelda answered.  
  
The handmaiden bowed and exited the room.  
  
After Zelda had got dressed and ready she walked downstairs to the dining room. She was surprised when she saw one person missing from the table..Link.  
  
"Daddy, where is Link?" Zelda asked as she sat down.  
  
"He has already had breakfast and is out in the courtyard," the king answered. "You may see him after you have had your breakfast."  
  
"I know, I know," she said as a servant put her plate of food in front of her.  
  
Zelda quickly ate her food and ran outside to the courtyard. She loved spending time with Link. They had been friends for so long. It truly was destiny that they met.  
  
When Zelda got outside, she could hear ocarina music. She knew instantly that it was Link for that was one of his favorite pass times.  
  
Zelda walked around for a little bit until she finally saw the eighteen- year-old elf sitting on a rock playing the Ocarina of Time. The ocarina played a very important role in defeating Ganondorf. It was the key to the evil's bane, the Master Sword. The Ocarina of Time belonged to Zelda, but she gave it to him as a gift for everything he did.  
  
A smirk came across Zelda's face when she saw that Link's back was turned against her. It would be the perfect opportunity to sneak up on him. She slipped off her shoes and slowly walked towards him.  
  
As she got closer, she raised her hands on the air until...  
  
"Princess, you will never successfully sneak up on me," he said with his back still towards her.  
  
"Aww..how did you know?" She whined.  
  
"We're elves you know," he said. "We have that sense when someone sneaks up on us."  
  
"Curse you, Link!" She huffed.  
  
He turned around and looked at her. "Aww....did I make the princess mad?" He teased.  
  
"Hmph!" she said and pushed him off the rock. She then leaned down and grabbed his hat.  
  
"Ha! I got your hat! I got your hat!" She chanted.  
  
"Hey, give it back!" He said.  
  
"Nu-uh!" She replied and ran off.  
  
"Hey!" He called and began to chase her.  
  
Zelda laughed as she ran from Link. She may not have succeeded in sneaking up on him, but she always succeeded in making him chase her down while she had his hat.  
  
Link continued to chase the mischievous princess through the courtyard until he came up with an idea she would not suspect. He smiled to himself and climbed up a near by tree.  
  
Zelda stopped running when she had that feeling that she was not being chased anymore. She turned around and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Link?" She called.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Link!" She called again.  
  
"Ha!" A voice exclaimed while Link's hat got pulled from her hand. She twirled around to see Link.  
  
"Link! How did you...."  
  
"I'm not the only one who can use Farore's Wind." He laughed.  
  
Zelda crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot while he continued to laugh.  
  
Later that day,  
  
"Liiiiiiiiiink!" Zelda called at the top of her lungs as she stood outside her room.  
  
"Whaaaaaat?!" Link called back as he walked out of his room (which was only a few doors down from Zelda's.)  
  
"Come here," she said. "I need to ask you something."  
  
He did as she said and walked into her room.  
  
"What did you need to ask me?" He asked.  
  
"Can you sneak me out of the castle?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah," he answered. "Why?"  
  
"Well, I want to go shopping," she explained. "But my father never lets me so he orders the handmaidens to do it for me. For once I wanna shop for myself!"  
  
"I see," he replied.  
  
"Will you do it?" She asked.  
  
"Hmmm let me think," he joked.  
  
"Link!" She whined.  
  
He laughed and waved his hand. "Alright, I'll help ya sneak out."  
  
"Thank you, Link!" She exclaimed throwing her arms around him. She quickly pulled away and blushed.  
  
"S-sorry," she said.  
  
"Yeah, no problem," he replied rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
An hour later,  
  
Link took Zelda by the hand and led her down a secret passage that no one in the castle knew about. He had found it a couple years ago while exploring the castle and discovered it led outside the castle.  
  
"Link, are you sure you know where we're going?" Zelda asked.  
  
"I've been down this passage several times so yes." He answered.  
  
When they reached the end of the passage, Link pushed the stone wall and sunlight flooded into the dark passage.  
  
They were in a small room that had a square shaped hole in the ceiling and a ladder leading up to the hole.  
  
"Be very quiet," he said.  
  
She nodded and followed him up the ladder.  
  
When they got to the top of the ladder, they found themselves on a stone wall. Link motioned Zelda to stay low. She knew why when she saw guards on the ground below.  
  
The two sneaky elves walked across the stone wall and onto the top of a grassy hill.  
  
"There's a vine wall below." Link said pointing down. "Follow me."  
  
He climbed down the vine wall followed by Zelda.  
  
"Okay, we're guard free now." He said.  
  
Zelda smiled and ran to the market.  
  
At a clothing store in the market,  
  
"Link, stay here while I try on dresses," Zelda said after she picked out several dresses to try one.  
  
"Okay," he said and sat down on a bench. He hoped and prayed it didn't take females long to try on clothes.  
  
Link sat patiently on the bench for twenty minutes when finally Zelda walked outside the dressing area wearing the most beautiful dress Link has ever seen. The dress was mid-night blue and had long flowing sleeves.  
  
"Do you like it?" Zelda asked and twirled around. Her long sleeves flowing in the sudden breeze.  
  
Link said nothing and continued to stare at her.  
  
"Hyrule to Link! Hello!" Zelda called.  
  
Link shook his head. "Y-yes....you look...very beautiful."  
  
She smiled and blushed.  
  
"I don't wanna take it off!" She said. "I'm going to keep it on for the rest of the day." She ran to the sales clerk. "I want to purchase this dress." She said.  
  
"That dress is two hundred rupees." The clerk said.  
  
Zelda fumbled with her wallet until Link laid two hundred rupees on the counter.  
  
"Consider it a gift." He said.  
  
"That's so sweet!" She said. "Thank you, Link!"  
  
Lake Hylia,  
  
Link and Zelda decided to sneak back into the castle and pretend they went no where just long enough to get their horses so they could go to Lake Hylia.  
  
"I love this lake," Zelda said as she dipped her feet into the cool waters.  
  
"Me too," Link agreed.  
  
He looked at her for several minutes. She was so beautiful. He loved to look into her mid-night blue eyes. He also liked the way her new dress matched her eyes. He also wanted to run his fingers through her golden blonde hair, but knew it would be a bad idea. He had feelings for her for so long, but was too shy to admit it. He wandered if she felt the same way.....  
  
Meanwhile,  
  
Dark clouds formed in the middle of Hyrule. Then a dark beam of light shot down. A dark man came down the beam of light. When the dark man's feet were firmly placed on the ground, he looked around him and laughed evilly.  
  
"Those two have no idea what's coming to them!" The dark man laughed. "I, Ganondorf King of Evil, will get revenge on those pesky elves!"  
  
A/N: Sorry if this chapter was too short (the upcoming chapters will be longer) and sorry if Ganondorf's revenge line was too corny. LOL. I'm changing the title of the story because it shoulder be "Three Worlds Apart." You all will find out why soon. 


	3. Three Worlds Apart

Author's Note: Sorry it took long to get this chapter uploaded. I've been busy with an X-men story and I just finished my Final Fantasy7/8 crossover so I have more time for this story now. I'm also gonna start leaving thank you notes to everyone who reads this story.  
  
Author's Thank You Notes:  
  
SuSi(SS): I'm glad you like this story so far. I'm going to try my best to make this my best Zelda story.  
  
Bariyou the White Tiger Youkai: LOL I don't wanna let you or anyone else down on this story.  
  
Ruby-sama 4.5: I'm gonna try my best to get this story updated every chance I get!  
  
Anyone: I'm glad you're also liking this story so far!  
  
Dragonia: I uploaded the last chapter of the open house party story, but for some weird reason it cut out a huge junk of the chapter when I uploaded it. I'm gonna try again soon, but if it doesn't work then I'll just leave it at it's screwed up self. LOL  
  
Sawyerzelda: Yes! Link/Zelda forever! Whoo-hoo!  
  
Toki1: Yup Link is so sweet and loveable.  
  
Linkboy: Yeah I also think Ganondorf's entrance sucked, but I didn't feel like trying to come up with anything better. I sometimes get lazy LOL.  
  
Thank you all and here's the third chapter of "Three Worlds Apart!"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Link and Zelda continued to sit by the lake until they saw the waters turn black.  
  
"What's happening?" Zelda asked standing up.  
  
Link looked at the sky and saw black clouds cover every bit of blue in it.  
  
"Ganondorf," he whispered.  
  
Worry filled Zelda's eyes.  
  
"Let's get out of here," he said and grabbed Zelda's hand.  
  
The two turned around to run until they saw him. Ganondorf was standing there with his arms crossed over his chest and an evil grin across his face.  
  
"My, my, I have not seen you two in eight years," he said.  
  
"Ganondorf, how did you----"  
  
"Escape?" Ganondorf asked. "Stupid elf! I have the Triforce of Power! Did you honestly think that those Sages could hold me forever?"  
  
"What did you do to the Sages?" Zelda asked with panic.  
  
"Oh, I got rid of them," he said with a sick look of pleasure on his face.  
  
"You murderous pig!" Zelda snarled and leapt towards Ganondorf until Link grabbed her.  
  
"If I had the Master Sword with me I would cut you down into a million pieces," Link said through gritted teeth.  
  
"I'm sure you would," Ganondorf replied sarcastically.  
  
He then walked away from the two elves and turned around to look at them.  
  
"Enough talk," he said. "I shall get rid of you two meddlesome elves for good!"  
  
That was it.  
  
Zelda cried out and ran towards Ganondorf.  
  
Ganondorf smiled and held his hand out.  
  
Light surrounded Zelda and she disappeared.  
  
"Zelda!" Link gasped in terror. "What did you do to her?!"  
  
"The same thing I'll do to you!" Ganondorf said and surrounded Link in the same light.  
  
"Now Hyrule will be mine,"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Where am I?" Link mumbled.  
  
"You are in Burmecia," came a female's voice, but it was not Zelda's.  
  
(A/N: Yes, I got that name from Final Fantasy 9. I'm also going to use a name from Final Fantasy 7 for this mysterious female.)  
  
Link's eyes shot open and he found himself in a small house made from wood and straw. He also saw someone he did not know. In this house was an elven woman. Her skin was dark and she had long brown hair and brown eyes. (A/N: Picture a Spanish elf.)  
  
"Who are you?" Link asked.  
  
"I am Aeris," she said. "I found you lying in the woods and brought you here,"  
  
"Where's Zelda?" he asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I know no one named Zelda," she said.  
  
"I have to find Zelda," he said. "I have to get back to Hyrule."  
  
"Hyrule?" Aeris asked. "What's that?"  
  
"Hyrule is where I'm from," he said. "Only thing is, how do I get back?"  
  
"The village elder should know," she said. "He knows everything about every country."  
  
"Can you take me to him?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," she answered.  
  
He got up and followed her outside.  
  
Burmecia was a small village. It was no at all like Hyrule. All the houses were small and made from wood and straw.  
  
Children ran around playing and adults were standing around the markets buying food.  
  
"Does everyone where you come from dress like that?" she asked.  
  
"No," Link said. "Just the Kokiri do."  
  
(A/N: Everyone is this village wear clothes like people in an old African village would wear. Sorry I suck at descriptions!)  
  
"Aeris!"  
  
Aeris stopped and turned around to see a young man run towards her.  
  
"What is it Kalataki?" she asked.  
  
"He has taken a new victim!" Kalataki said.  
  
"Who is 'he'?" Link asked.  
  
"The king of Burmecia," Aeris explained. "He's a very evil man. He kidnaps villagers and takes them as slaves for himself."  
  
"This time he did not take a villager!" Kalataki said.  
  
"Who did he take?" Aeris asked.  
  
"I do not know," he said. "She had golden hair, light colored skin, and was wearing blue!"  
  
"Zelda!" Link gasped.  
  
"He must have taken her to be his queen," Aeris said.  
  
"Where is this king?!" Link asked. "I have to save Zelda!"  
  
"There is nothing you can do," Aeris said. "He is very powerful. He knows how to use black magic."  
  
"I know magic too," Link said and pointed to his hand. "My magic is probably a lot stronger than his."  
  
Aeris looked at the golden triangle on Link's hand and nodded.  
  
"Kalataki, get Link weapons," she said. "Link, you must still visit the elder while Kalataki brings you your weapons."  
  
"Aeris, what if he finds out?" Kalataki asked.  
  
"I do not care!" she said. "For too long has he been ruling here and taking our friends! Did you not hear the legends? Legend tells of two people who will come to Burmecia and save us from the evil king. None of us know magic, but Link does!"  
  
"As you wish, Aeris," Kalataki said and left to get Link weapons.  
  
Aeris sighed and continued leading Link to the elder's house.  
  
Aeris knocked on the elder's door.  
  
"Come in,"  
  
Aeris and Link walked into the house and saw an old elven man sitting down on a mat.  
  
"Who might you be?" the elder asked.  
  
"Sir, this is the man that legend speaks of!" Aeris said. "See? He is different is appearance and he knows magic. Look at his hand!"  
  
The elder reached out for Link's hand and nodded.  
  
"You have a piece of the Triforce?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, how did you know?" Link asked.  
  
"I am an Oracle," the elder said. "I am all knowing."  
  
"Sir, do you wish for me to leave?" Aeris asked.  
  
"No need," the Oracle said.  
  
"Sir, I need to know how to save Zelda and how to get back to Hyrule," Link said.  
  
"Princess Zelda is being held in a castle north from here," the Oracle explained. "He has many servants and beasts guarding the castle. It will not be easy to get Zelda back for he has already cast a spell on her."  
  
"What kind of spell?" Link asked.  
  
"A spell to make her love him," the Oracle answered. "Zelda will not know you when you see her unless she truly loves you and wants to be with you. Does Zelda love you?"  
  
"I don't know, sir," Link answered with a sigh.  
  
"I believe she does," the Oracle said with a smile. "Now, the king is very powerful, but with the Triforce of Courage, I am sure you can defeat him."  
  
"How do I get back to Hyrule once I rescue Zelda?" Link asked.  
  
"Hyrule is south from here," the Oracle said. He clapped his hands together a large map appeared in front of Link and Aeris. "You have to travel south from here. You will find a land of fairies. They are friendly, but very timid. Keep going south and you will find Hyrule."  
  
"Ganondorf sent us three worlds apart...." Link sighed.  
  
"Yes," the Oracle said. "And I must tell you, the Sages are not dead."  
  
"They're not?" Link asked.  
  
"They pretended to be dead," the Oracle answered.  
  
"That's a relief," Link sighed.  
  
A knock then came to the door.  
  
"Come in," the Oracle said.  
  
Kalataki walked in with a sword, shield, bow, and a quiver of arrows.  
  
"Here are your weapons," he said.  
  
"Thank you," Link said and took the weapons.  
  
"You must hurry," the Oracle said. "You do not have much time. Aeris, I want you to go with Link. You are very skilled in fighting are you not?"  
  
"Yes," she said. "I shall gather my weapons."  
  
Aeris bowed and left.  
  
"Good luck, Link," the Oracle said.  
  
"Thank you," Link said and followed Aeris back to her house.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry this chapter was short. The next one will be much longer! 


	4. King Gilgamesh

Thanks to:  
  
Crystal Senshi: Thank you! Tee-hee =^_^=  
  
Tsukasa the mysterious mage: Here's more and I hope you like it!  
  
Toki1: We all can't help but love Link!  
  
Anyone: Thank you!  
  
Linkboy: I love Final Fantasy. Final Fantasy 8 is my favorite, but I'd have to say Final Fantasy 7 is my second fave. I don't have that game anymore, but I plan to buy it soon!  
  
Ruby-sama 4.5: I hope I got this chapter up quick enough!  
  
Saphirus*Falcon: I'm glad you like this story!  
  
And to my friend, Frank: Thanks a bunch for all your nice comments about this story!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Aeris walked around her house gathering her weapons. She decided to bring a sword, a bow, and a dagger. She was more skilled with the sword. She was probably the most skilled female fighter in the entire land of Burmecia.  
  
"Do most females fight in Burmecia?" Link asked.  
  
"No," she said. "They used to be trained to fight until that awful king came around. I'm the only female who really knows how to fight. All the other females only know basic defense."  
  
"I see," he said.  
  
"Are you in love with Zelda?" she asked suddenly.  
  
"What?" he asked surprised.  
  
"Are you in love with Zelda?" she repeated.  
  
"Well...I.."  
  
"It's okay if you are too embarrassed to admit your feelings for her," she said.  
  
"I-I'm not embarrassed," he defended.  
  
"Well I'm ready so let's go," she said.  
  
"Thanks goodness," he thought.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Link and Aeris traveled into the woods leading to the king's castle.  
  
The woods started out bright and green, but the further they got into it, the deader and darker it looked.  
  
"Be careful, Link," Aeris warned. "He has many spies in this wood. It would not surprise me if he already know we are coming."  
  
Link said nothing, but only nodded to acknowledge that he heard her.  
  
"Stop," Aeris said holding her arm out.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"Something is coming," she said. "Get out of the way!"  
  
The two quickly jumped out of the way as a beast jumped from a tree.  
  
They beast had yellow eyes, huge fangs, black fur, and razor sharp claws.  
  
"Link, now is the time to use your magic!" Aeris said. "It will surly get back to the king that you are using magic!"  
  
Link put his sword away and held out is hand. A glowing green sphere came from his hand and shot out to the beast.  
  
The beast was knocked down, but not dead.  
  
Aeris then took out her sword and stabbed it.  
  
"More could be coming," she said. "We must move quickly."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Link kept wondering how much more of this hell he had to walk through. The wood was so dark, dead, and eerie. It was defiantly not Kokiri Forest. He had been in dark and dead places and it was not like he was afraid, he just simply did not like it.  
  
"I hope I'm not too late," he thought. "I'm going to rip that king to shreds for taking Zelda away. I can't wait to get my hands on Ganondorf. He is really going to be sorry he sent as far away from Hyrule."  
  
"Link, I can see the top of the castle," Aeris said. "We are not for away now."  
  
"Good," he said.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Link and Aeris approached the castle grounds. They look at the large gates that blocked their way.  
  
"Link, can you open it?" Aeris asked.  
  
"I'll try," he said.  
  
He walked up to the gates and out his hands on it. He closed his eyes and concentrated his powers on the locks.  
  
The entire gate began glowing and then opened.  
  
"Good," said Aeris. "I hope the king is getting intimidated by your magic."  
  
"I hope so too," he said.  
  
They then walked up the steps leading to the doors until Link stopped.  
  
"What is it, Link?" Aeris asked.  
  
"These gargoyles," he said pointing to the two demon statues. "They....are alive."  
  
Just after he said that, the two statues came alive.  
  
They were very horrible looking. They had red and black glowing eyes, red and black scaly skin, long pointed ears, huge wings, and very long, sharp, teeth.  
  
Aeris pulled out her sword, but one of the demon creatures jumped on her, knocking the sword out of her hands.  
  
Link too grabbed his sword and ran to Aeris' help.  
  
He cut one of its wings off. It screeched in pain and turned to face Link. To make things worse, the other demon creature jumped on top Link.  
  
Aeris grabbed her dagger and aimed it at one creature on Link's back. When she got a clear view, she threw the dagger and it hit the demon's back.  
  
The demon slid off Link and died.  
  
Now they only had the one-winged demon left to fight.  
  
Aeris ran to get her dagger and Link charged up more energy. He made a large green sphere and threw it at the demon.  
  
The demon screeched and fell to the ground, dead.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
After defeated the two demon guards, Link and Aeris continued inside the castle.  
  
The castle was just like something from an old horror story. It was dark, dusty, it had many statues, lots of cobwebs, everything in a place a normal person would not like.  
  
"I hope we're not too late," Link whispered.  
  
"Where do you suppose they are?" Aeris asked.  
  
"I don't know," he answered.  
  
"Can't you use your magic and try to find her?" she suggested.  
  
"I can try," he said. "I've never tried using the Triforce like that."  
  
He closed his eyes and the Triforce mark on his hand began to glow.  
  
"Zelda, where are you?!" he called out in his mind.  
  
"You are too late Link of Hyrule," came a mincing voice inside his head. "Zelda is gone!"  
  
"You're lying!" Link shot back.  
  
"If you do not believe me, then come to my throne room. It is up stairs. Follow the long hall until you reach one last flight of stairs."  
  
Link opened his eyes and gasped.  
  
"What is it?" Aeris asked with concern.  
  
"I talked to him," he said. "I talked to the king. He told me where to find Zelda."  
  
"It must be a trap," she said.  
  
"But it's the only lead we have," he replied.  
  
She opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it and nodded.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Link and Aeris climbed a long, round, flight of stairs. The steps were very dusty and weak. It felt like one of them would fall through at any moment.  
  
As they walked through the hall, they saw many paintings, vases, and other antique items. They did not know why someone like him would have antique items in a very dirty castle.  
  
"He's a sick person," Link thought. "No telling what he's already done to Zelda."  
  
"Wait," Link said.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Those paintings are not normal," he said.  
  
"Great," Aeris mumbled. "Another none-normal normal looking item."  
  
(A/N: That sounded weird O_o)  
  
Link quickly took an arrow from his quiver, fitted it in his bow, and shot the painting.  
  
The bird that was in the painting flew out.  
  
It was a horrible looking bird.  
  
It was red, had red eyes, and a black beak. It was very demonic looking.  
  
Link took out another arrow and shot it in the chest.  
  
"Aeris, run!" Link said.  
  
The two ran quickly down the hall as more birds flew out of the paintings.  
  
Link looked back and threw numerous orbs at them.  
  
He looked back in front of him as they began climbing the stairs.  
  
To make things worse, more creatures started following them.  
  
"Aeris, go, I'll talk care of them," Link said.  
  
"But, Link----"  
  
"Go!" he said.  
  
She nodded and continued up the stairs.  
  
Link held his hands on front of them and charged as much energy as he could possibly muster.  
  
He closed his eyes tightly and concentrated as hard as her could.  
  
The monsters were getting closer and closer.  
  
Link let out a cry as he released all the energy.  
  
The entire hall was filled with green light and all the monsters suddenly crumbled into pieces and died.  
  
Link fell to his knees, panting for breath.  
  
"Link!" Aeris called with terror.  
  
Though he was exhausted, he quickly got up and ran to Aeris' aid.  
  
He ran up the last flight of stairs and into the king's throne room. There he found Aeris inside a blue jewel and the king on his throne.  
  
The king stood up and grin evilly. He had long, brown hair, piercing red eyes, and he was a lot taller than Link.  
  
"Hello, Link," he said. "I am King Gilgamesh of Burmecia."  
  
"Where is Zelda?" Link asked impatiently.  
  
"Impatient one you are, aren't you?" Gilgamesh laughed.  
  
Link looked over at Aeris.  
  
"I thought only the ones with the Triforce could do that," he thought.  
  
"Someone with the Triforce did do that," Gilgamesh said as if reading Link's mind.  
  
Link glared at Gilgamesh and unsheathed his sword.  
  
"Where-is-Zelda?!" he demanded.  
  
"I will admit," Gilgamesh said sitting down on his throne. "Your powers are no match for me. However, there is somewhere here who is." He clapped his hands and Princess Zelda walked into the room.  
  
"Zelda!" Link gasped.  
  
"Dear Zelda," Gilgamesh said smoothly. "Kill him."  
  
Zelda looked at Link and put her hands together.  
  
"No!" Link cried.  
  
She did not listen.  
  
He grunted in frustration and put a magic barrier over him.  
  
Zelda unleashed a wave of blue energy and then she clapped her hands.  
  
The barrier around Link disappeared and he was hit by Zelda's magic.  
  
"Zelda, please!" Link pleaded. "I don't want to hurt you!"  
  
"She only takes orders from me, Link," Gilgamesh laughed.  
  
Zelda held out her hand and Link could not move. It was as if she put him in a full body bind.  
  
"Z-Zelda?" Link said with panic.  
  
She put her hand on his shoulder and sent unbearable pain into his body.  
  
"Zelda! Stop!" Link yelled wincing in pain.  
  
She said nothing and continued killing him.  
  
"Zelda!" Link repeated.  
  
After several minutes Zelda gasped and let go of him.  
  
"L-Link?" she stammered.  
  
Link began panting for breath and nodded.  
  
"Yes, Zelda," he said.  
  
"What?!" Gilgamesh roared. "What are you doing?! Kill him!"  
  
"No!" Zelda shot back.  
  
"I am no longer your puppet," she said charging energy.  
  
Link did the same.  
  
"What are you doing?" Gilgamesh asked with panic.  
  
"Now!" Zelda ordered.  
  
The two elves unleashed magical waves and they hit Gilgamesh hard.  
  
When the two thought he was dead, they turned around to help Aeris.  
  
"If I cannot have her," Gilgamesh said with all the strength he had left. "Then no one can!"  
  
Before any of them could react, Gilgamesh threw a dagger at Zelda and it hit her in the arm.  
  
After the dagger hit her, Gilgamesh died.  
  
"Zelda!" Link gasped helping Zelda to the floor.  
  
Aeris carefully pulled out the black dagger and sighed.  
  
"She's been stabbed by a poisonous blade," she said. "She does not have much time. We must get back to the village."  
  
Author's Note: Sorry if it took too long to get this chapter up. I've been working on my X-Men Evolution story called "Failing and Falling" and soon I'm gonna start my X-Men the Movie story called "Shadowed Pasts" I will try my best to get these chapter up faster. 


	5. Alleeias trees, Pelenakia fields, and th...

Thanks to:  
  
Linkboy: Yup, I couldn't come up with any other name so I went with that. What happens after Zelda's treated? You'll find out soon.  
  
Tsukasa the mysterious mage: I hope everything will be okay, too. Wait I'm the author so I already know @_@  
  
Frank: Thanks a whole bunch!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
In the Oracle's hut,  
  
"Is she going to die?" Link asked looking down at Zelda's very pale face.  
  
"If we do not give her the medicine then yes she will die," the Oracle answered.  
  
"Then what are you waiting for?" Link asked.  
  
"I do not have the medicine she needs," the Oracle replied.  
  
"Then what are were going to do?" Link asked losing hope.  
  
"You and Aeris needs to go find the ingredients," the Oracle answered. "You need to find a leaf from the Alleeias tree, a few strands of grass from the Pelenakia fields, and a Zera flower."  
  
"Where do I find these items?" Link asked.  
  
"Aeris knows where to find them," the Oracle said. "She will go with you."  
  
Aeris nodded and she walked out of the hut.  
  
Link looked down at Zelda and sighed.  
  
"I'll get what you need to cure you, princess," he whispered.  
  
"Link," the Oracle said. "Ganondorf knows what is going on. He knows that you and Aeris are about the get the ingredients for Zelda's cure. He has already sent his people to all three areas so ambush you."  
  
"I'm surprised he didn't have his goons just destroy all the ingredients," Link replied.  
  
"Ah, he could have, yes, but," the Oracle began to explain. "Then he knew that you would have lost all hope and not even show up. He is taking a risk by drawing you to his trap. He thinks that you and Aeris are not strong enough for his armies. These monsters are stronger than the ones you have encountered before. Beware, Link. Do not underestimate Ganondorf's power. And remember, Zelda only has forty-eight hours left to live."  
  
Link looked at him for a moment and when he saw that the Oracle had nothing else to say, he left the hut.  
  
When he got outside, Aeris was holding the reins of two horses.  
  
One horse was chocolate color with a black hair and the other was dark chocolate color, but with white hair.  
  
"What's their names?" Link asked.  
  
"This one," she pointed to the chocolate one, "is Rinoa, the other is Storm."  
  
(A/N: Yeah, yeah I used another Final Fantasy name and an X-Men name.)  
  
"You will ride Storm," she said. "and I will ride Rinoa."  
  
Link nodded and mounted himself on Storm.  
  
"Follow me," Aeris said and began riding out of the village followed by Link.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
First they would get a leaf from the Alleeias tree.  
  
The Alleeias trees stood five miles west of Burmecia.  
  
As they rode through the wood to the Alleeias trees, Link noticed that the green leafed trees were getting more orange and red as the rode through. It was like they were riding through the Spring filled wood to the Autumn filled wood.  
  
The closer and closer they got, the more evil Link could sense. He knew that they were getting close to where Ganondorf's minions were hiding.  
  
Link took out his bow....he could sense an enemy hiding in the trees.  
  
"Aeris, watch out!" Link called when he saw a Stalfos monster jump from the trees.  
  
Link put away his bow and drew his sword. Arrows would not work on the skeleton creatures.  
  
At that moment, more Stalfos monsters jumped out of the trees. There were about ten of them.  
  
Link and Aeris jumped from their horses and Aeris drew her sword too.  
  
One monster swung his sword down towards Aeris, but she swung her sword up and blocked its attack. Another Stalfos saw this and made an attempt to get her from behind, but Link stabbed his sword through its bony body and twisted it around causing the Stalfos to crumble into pieces.  
  
Aeris pushed forward and actually knocked the creature backwards. Link was amazed at her strength. But there was no time really to be amazed. Three more Stalfos monsters lunged at Link, but he used his Triforce power and created some sort of kinetic energy to knock them all backwards. He then sent an energy wave at the three and they too crumbled into pieces.  
  
Four of them were down, but there was still six more.  
  
The Oracle was right, these monsters were stronger and faster than the ones he was used too. He should have been able to take them all down by himself by now. But that did not happen.  
  
Six....six was too many. These monsters were tough. Very tough and they were wasting precious time.  
  
Aeris gasped from surprise when she suddenly felt Link's strong arm wrap around her waist and found herself being pulled close, very close, to him. She kind of liked it.  
  
He said nothing and reached into his belt. Aeris saw him grab an orange on clear crystal. He then slammed the crystal hard against the ground. Aeris' eyes widened and her jaw dropped when a dome of flame encircled them and then quickly spread out. The flame hit the remaining six Stalfos monsters. Their bones turned brown and then crumbled into dust.  
  
"What was that?" Aeris asked in amazement.  
  
"Din's Fire," he answered. "Only those with pure hearts can use them."  
  
"Do you think there are anymore creatures?" she asked.  
  
"Not here," he answered looking around. "But I'm sure we will see some more of Ganondorf's minions before the day is over."  
  
"Who exactly is this Ganondorf?" she asked.  
  
"I'll tell you later," he said. "The Oracle said we only have forty-eight hours to save Zelda."  
  
She said nothing else and simply nodded. She knew he was right. Time was already wasted because of Ganondorf and she did not want to waste anymore time with questions.  
  
The two got back on their horses and continued on into the wood.  
  
In just a few minutes, the two found some Alleeias trees.  
  
Link walked up to one, pulled out his small dagger, and clipped a few leaves from it. He put it in his pouch and mounted his horse.  
  
"Now we will get the strands of grass from the Pelenakia fields," Aeris said. "It's east of Burmecia so we will give the Oracle the leaves and continue our journey."  
  
As they rode back to the village, Link became curious about the names of the horses they were riding.  
  
"So how did you pick their names?" he asked.  
  
"Storm is as fast as the winds of a storm," she answered. "Rinoa is a graceful name and this horse is graceful therefor I named her Rinoa."  
  
"Nice," he said.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The two rode on into the village and gave the Oracle the leaves from the Alleeias tree. The Oracle smiled when he saw Aeris and Link return safely, but there was still two more ingredients left to go.  
  
After that, they continued on to Pelenakia fields.  
  
It did not take long to get there. Pelenakia fields was a beautiful place. It had many green trees, long green grass, and lots of flowers.  
  
"Does the Zera flower grow here?" Link asked.  
  
"No, unfortunately," Aeris answered.  
  
He sighed and nodded slowly. Then he sensed more danger.  
  
"ReDeads..." he muttered.  
  
"What?" Aeris asked.  
  
"Close your eyes!" Link said.  
  
Aeris did as he said and it was as if demons from hell itself were popping out of the ground when the ReDeads came up.  
  
Link jumped off his horse to face the demons.  
  
There were five of them this time, but they did not move slow like normal ones, these devil spawns from hell were fast.  
  
One had its eyes on Aeris. It moved quickly at her and since her eyes were closed, she did not see it.  
  
Link saw it, though. He pulled out a Light Arrow and shot it. The arrow did not kill it, but it stunned it for only a few seconds.  
  
"Aeris, now!" Link called.  
  
Aeris opened her eyes and saw the ReDead leering over her. She gasped and pulled out her sword. She then stabbed it in the gut and killed it.  
  
Before Link knew it, two ReDeads jumped on top of him. He could immediately feel his life being sucked right out of him. He winced in agony and pain. The ReDead's touch was always painful, but these creatures were agonizing. He looked up and saw two also attacking Aeris. He gritted his teeth together and closed his eyes tightly. His body gave a radiant glow and the ReDeads quickly let go. It was as if Link's body was too painful to touch. He drew his sword and stabbed both creatures. After they were dead, he looked back at Aeris and saw her on he knees with an exhausted look on her face. He ran to her aid and killed the two demons attacking her.  
  
"Aeris, are you okay?" Link asked.  
  
Aeris nodded slowly. "Just tired," she said. "Those creatures drained my energy. I'll be fine. Go cut some strands of grass."  
  
He put away his sword and pulled out his small dagger again and cut several strands.  
  
"One more, Zelda, one more," he whispered.  
  
Aeris pulled herself on her horse and let out a long soft sigh.  
  
"The Zera flower grows north-west from where we are now," she said. "We can go that way now, or we can take the grass to the Oracle and travel north from there."  
  
"Let's take it to the Oracle first," he said.  
  
"Very well," she said.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Very good, Link," the Oracle said as he gave medicine to Aeris for energy. "Though you have encountered battles, you are still making good time, but I must warn you. The creatures you will meet when you go get the Zera flower are much more dangerous. They are very, very strong and wield powerful swords."  
  
"I'm not afraid," Link replied looking at Zelda. "I won't let her die."  
  
The Oracle smiled. "Of course you won't," he said. "Now you two must get going for the creatures you will encounter next will surly slow you down."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"It will take thirty minutes to get to the field that grows the Zera flowers," Aeris said. "How long has it been since we left?"  
  
"It's been four hours," Link said. He smiled to himself. "I don't want to get too ahead of myself," he thought. "But I have a good feeling that I'll be able to save Zelda in time." He then looked at Aeris. "I will tell you about Ganondorf on the way there."  
  
Again the two were riding threw a bright green wood. It was very nice and cozy for Link. He loved woods. It was no wonder since he grew up in them. He remembered the day he got too big for his house in Kokiri Forest. He had to leave the forest and live in the castle. Of course he liked that, but he would always miss the green woods and forest.  
  
"What is that?" Aeris asked pointing ahead.  
  
Link looked at what she was pointing at.  
  
"They look like....Armos knights," he said. "But, bigger."  
  
"Are they dangerous?" Aeris asked worried.  
  
"Yes, very," he said.  
  
"Why are they just standing there?" she asked.  
  
"They will not attack until we get closer," he answered. "Until then." He got off his horse and helped Aeris off hers. He held her hands out and a blue aura surrounded her.  
  
"You will feel less pain with this magic shield," he said. "But it will wear off, so let's go."  
  
Aeris and Link drew their swords and approached the armored enemies. There were five of them. These creatures would be very hard to defeat.  
  
Link looked around for a weak point, but so far he found none.  
  
"I know there's a spell that can melt armor," he thought. "But how do I use it?"  
  
"Aeris, hold them back," Link said. He put away his sword and held his hands out.  
  
The creatures became aware of Aeris and Link's presence and came towards them.  
  
"How can I hold them back?" she thought.  
  
"I cannot defeat them while they have that armor," Link thought. "How do I summon that spell? Concentrate....concentrate."  
  
Two of the armored monsters brought their swords down on Aeris. There was no way she could block both swords so she dived for the ground and rolled out of their way. Even though she had that protective shield, she still did want to get hit.  
  
Link felt himself getting warn out and he also felt the Triforce mark on his hand burn.  
  
Aeris gasped when the shield began to disappear.  
  
She ran behind Link and said, "Hurry."  
  
Link let out a cry and blinding wave of energy flew from his hands. The armor on the creatures began to melt. They screeched in pain as the scorching metal melted on their skin. Even the swords in their hands began to melt.  
  
"Aeris," Link said and fell to his knees. "Take this," he handed her a Din's Fire spell. "Just slam it on the ground."  
  
She took the spell and ran to the frantic creatures. She slammed the crystal to the ground and the same dome of fire surrounded her and spread out, burning the creatures to death.  
  
"Link, are you all right?" Aeris asked him.  
  
"Yes," he answered. "Zelda tried to teach me to use that spell once, but I failed because I wasn't ready. I'm still not....that spell should not have taken so much energy and time."  
  
"But the important thing is that you did," she said. "Stay here. I'll get the Zera flower."  
  
She walked up to a patch of gold and blue colored flowers. She picked three of them and walked back to Link.  
  
"Let's go," she said.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Fantastic!" The Oracle said. "You have brought all three ingredients! Princess Zelda will surly live now!"  
  
"Good," Link said.  
  
"Now why don't you and Aeris rest," the Oracle suggested. "It will be a while until Zelda awakes anyway."  
  
"Sounds good to me," Link agreed. *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
A few hours later,  
  
Zelda's eyes slowly fluttered open and she found herself sleeping on a soft bed inside a small hut.  
  
"Zelda!" she heard Link's voice exclaim.  
  
"Link?" she said. "What happened?"  
  
He smiled and explained everything.  
  
Zelda was sitting up with a worried look on her face. "We have to get back to Hyrule," she said.  
  
"I agree," said the Oracle. "I have already prepared food supplies, a map, and weapons for her highness. I believe Aeris has a gift for you two."  
  
Link and Zelda looked at each other and walked outside to find Aeris with Storm and Rinoa.  
  
"I want you two keep Storm and Rinoa," she said smiling.  
  
"Aeris, are you sure?" Link asked.  
  
"It's a gift," she said. "You have done s much for us Link. We are free because of you. I want you and the princess to keep these horses and remember Burmecia."  
  
"Thank you so much," Zelda said.  
  
"It was a pleasure helping you, your highness," Aeris said. She then looked at Link. "Please come back to visit us after you defeat Ganondorf."  
  
"I will," Link said.  
  
"Farewell," Aeris said and walked away.  
  
Author's Note: Question! What did ya'll think of Aeris? Should I have her come back later on in the story or leave it alone? And I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I'm almost finished with my X-Men Evolution story so I'll have a little more time with this one. 


	6. Fairy Kingdom

Thanks to:  
  
Crystal Senshi: I'm not sure. I think so. I got that name from Final Fantasy 7 so I dunno.  
  
Tsukasa the mysterious mage: LOL a lot of people hate Rinoa. Personally she's one of my favorite heroines so yeah.  
  
Rayo: Link will tell her in the next chapter ^_^  
  
Frank: Sorry if I scared ya with the whole Zelda thing LOL.  
  
Author's Note: Since everyone seemed to have liked Aeris, I will bring her back in chapter 7 ^_^  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Link rode on Storm while Zelda rode on Rinoa. Their next destination was a land of fairies. They had to go through that land to get back to Hyrule. It was a pretty long ride from Burmecia to the fairies' land.  
  
"Aeris is a nice woman," Zelda said trying to come up with a conversation on the long journey.  
  
"Yes, she is," Link answered. "She was pretty tough. She sure knows how to use a sword."  
  
"She's beautiful too," she added with a small hint of jealousy. She wondered just how exactly Link felt about her.  
  
"Yeah...but....you're more beautiful," he said.  
  
She looked over at him and smiled.  
  
"The Oracle said that only your love for me could break that spell," he said. "Do you....I mean....do you...love me?"  
  
"Of course," she said. "You're a great friend."  
  
Friend? Was that all he was to her? Was she lying? He wish he could read her mind....no...that would be an invasion of her privacy. She could read his mind though because of the power of the Triforce of Wisdom.  
  
"What's on you mind?" she asked.  
  
"N-nothing," he said.  
  
"I can read your mind you know," she teased.  
  
"P-please don't," he pleaded.  
  
"I'm kidding," she laughed. "I can't read YOUR mind because you can easily block it."  
  
"That's good to know," he said.  
  
"I wish I knew sooner," he thought. "All those times I was thinking so carefully."  
  
"These horses are so beautiful," she said changing the subject.  
  
"Yeah," he agreed.  
  
"Which horse do you like more?" she asked. "Storm or Epona?"  
  
"Epona of course," he said. "I dunno what I'm going to do with Storm once we're back in Hyrule."  
  
"Oh, Link, you can ride both horses you know," she said.  
  
"I know," he said. "But I miss Epona...and Navi. I wish they were here. I wonder if Navi's gone nuts yet."  
  
"Probably," she laughed. "I wonder how my father feels....I wonder.....what has Ganondorf done? I'm so scared."  
  
"It's okay, Zelda," he said reassuringly. "We will get back to Hyrule before Ganondorf can do any harm."  
  
"I hope you're right," she sighed.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Link, look," Zelda said pointing ahead.  
  
Ahead was a very beautiful forest. The leaves on the trees were green and silver. The forest was shimmering as if some magic was giving it its radiant glow.  
  
"This must be the fairies' forest," Link said.  
  
"What are they?" a female's voice said from a tree.  
  
Link and Zelda looked around, but did not see whom it was that was talking.  
  
"We are friends," Link called. "There is no need to hide."  
  
"What are you?"  
  
Link looked in front of him and saw a small fairy flying from the trees, This fairy did not look like the same kind of fairy Navi was. She looked like a three-inch tall elf with wings. She had long red hair, green eyes, and was wearing a purple dress.  
  
"We are elves," Link answered. "Are you a fairy?"  
  
"That I am," she answered. "And everyone else here."  
  
"Please, may we visit your village?" Zelda asked. "We have come from a long journey and we are trying to get back home."  
  
"I shall ask the princess if you can enter," the fairy said and flew off.  
  
"I hope they let us in," Zelda commented.  
  
"Me too," Link said.  
  
After waiting for several minutes, the fairy came back.  
  
"Princess Emelia will see you," the fairy said.  
  
"Thank you," Zelda said and her and Link followed the fairy to the palace.  
  
The two elves approached a semi-large palace. It was big to them, but big to the fairies. The walls looked like they were made of fine stone and crystal.  
  
They walked inside the palace. There were many fairies flying around and several fairy guards. The strangest thing about this land was that all the fairies were females.  
  
They walked down a long hall and into the throne room. In the throne room sat the fairy princess, Emeila on her throne. She had long brown hair, green eyes, and was wearing a red dress.  
  
"Welcome," Emelia said. "I am Princess Emelia of Fairy Kingdom. What can I do for you?"  
  
"I am Princess Zelda and this is Link," Zelda said. "We would like to rest here tonight and continue our journey tomorrow."  
  
Emelia looked at them for a moment. "Yes," she said. "You two can stay here tonight. Amereia, please make sure Princess Zelda and Link have fine rooms to stay in tonight."  
  
The same fairy that had greeted Link and Zelda nodded and flew off.  
  
"Please enjoy your stay," Emelia said.  
  
"Thank you," Zelda said.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Author's Note: I am sooooooooo sorry it took so long to update this! I've been busy with my other stories as usual! 


	7. Truth

Author's Note: Hey ya'll! So sorry it took so long to get this up! Here's my excuses: 1, I got sick. 2, I've been busy (as usual) with my X-Men stories. Again I'm sorry!  
  
Thanks:  
  
Keiko Matsumori: Wow thanks! Heehee!  
  
Paintballer: Why are all the fairies female? Ahh that will be explained in this chapter, my friend.  
  
Tsukasa the mysterious mage: Sorry for making you wait!  
  
Minagirl: Something will happen in this chapter.  
  
Ri2: There will be a sidequest involving that.  
  
SunMoonKnight: Hey there! I'm getting better. This dang cold is driving me insane!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Link stood on the balcony of the house he and Zelda were staying in. The house was large to the fairies, but a little small for the two young elves. The walls were crystallized, the carpet was as soft as cotton, the water was so pure, the food was so good, it was hard to stop eating, and the fairies there were so nice. They were not snobs to outsiders. They had never met such a nice race before in their lives.  
  
Link listened to the soft sounds of the waters dancing against the rocks in the small stream that flowed across the entire land. It was truly beautiful.  
  
"This place is so nice,"  
  
Link turned around and saw Zelda smiling at him.  
  
"It almost makes me forget our troubles," she continued walking up to him. "I wish we didn't have to leave this place so soon."  
  
"Me too," he replied.  
  
He watched as a group of fairies flew by ahead.  
  
"I wonder why all the fairies here are females," he thought aloud.  
  
"It reminds me of the Gerudo race," she added.  
  
He looked up the starry sky and sighed.  
  
"What's troubling you?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing," he answered.  
  
"Link," she drawled his name looking at him.  
  
"Haven't you ever wanted to tell someone something so bad, but you're afraid of how that person would react?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," she answered. "Why?"  
  
"Zelda," he said taking her hands. "I....I....dammit I can't say it."  
  
"Say what, Link?" she asked.  
  
"I'm falling in love with you, Zelda," he answered not looking her in the eye.  
  
"Y-You are?" she asked surprised.  
  
"Yes," he answered as he suddenly found his boots interesting.  
  
"Why haven't you told me before?" she asked.  
  
"I didn't know how to say it," he said finally looking at her. "When we first met, I thought of you as a very good friend, but as we grew up, I started feeling more for you."  
  
"Link..." she said softly. "I feel the same way."  
  
"You do?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," she answered. She looked up at him. He returned her glance. He then put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him.  
  
"I've waited for this for a long time," he whispered.  
  
"Me too," she replied.  
  
He leaned in closer to her and pressed his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss.  
  
"Excuse me,"  
  
Link and Zelda broke apart to see Amereia.  
  
"Princess Emelia wishes to see you both," she said.  
  
"Alright," Zelda said. "Come on, Link."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Link and Zelda walked into the throne room and saw something surprising.  
  
"Hello, Link, Princess Zelda,"  
  
It was Aeris.  
  
"Aeris!" Link greeted his friend with a hug. "So nice to see you. What are you doing here?"  
  
"The Oracle asked me to follow you two on your journey," she answered. "He said he wanted me to see the world and see new things. That is if it is alright with you two."  
  
"Of course it is," Zelda said. "We would love for you two join us."  
  
"Thank you," Aeris smiled.  
  
"Would you like to stay in the same house with your companions?" Emelia asked.  
  
"Yes please," Aeris said.  
  
"Alright," Emelia said. "You too are welcomed to stay as long as you would like."  
  
"Princess!" a fairy exclaimed flying into the throne room frantically.  
  
"What is it?" Emelia asked.  
  
"Gizamaluke has taken five fairies!"  
  
"What?!" Emelia gasped.  
  
"Gizamaluke?" Link questioned.  
  
"He is a monster who eats fairies," Emelia answered. "I have a lot to explain."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Gizamaluke lives in the northeast from here," Emelia began. "He kidnapped my mother, the queen, and my father, the king."  
  
"But I thought only females lived here," Zelda said.  
  
"One male is born every hundred years," Emelia answered.  
  
"Sounds like the Gerudos," Link commented.  
  
"We would go after him, but we are not strong enough," Emelia sighed. "I fear for my people. We have no magic, no skills with weaponry. There is nothing we can do."  
  
"Let us help," Link said.  
  
"Are you a warrior?" Emelia asked.  
  
"All three of us have skills with the bow and sword," Link answered. "Zelda and I have powerful magic."  
  
"I thank you," Emelia said. "When will you leave?"  
  
"Tomorrow," Zelda said.  
  
"Alright," Emelia said. "I wish there was something we could do to help."  
  
"It's okay," Link said. "You have done so much for us. This is the least we can do for you and the other fairies."  
  
Emelia smiled. "Your words are kind, Sir Link."  
  
"We should get some sleep then," Aeris suggested.  
  
"Yes, we will leave tomorrow morning," Link said. 


	8. Gizamaluke

Author's Note: This time I have an extremely good excuse for not updating! We went through an extreme family crisis and I wasn't able to do too much on the computer. And I've been busy with my new job! I am VERY sorry for the long wait! I understand if some of ya'll are too pissed off at me to continue reading this story. I thank ya'll for being patient with me through my hard time.  
  
Thanks:  
  
Shadow Dragonia: Man what happened to you sucks big time!  
  
ayachan21: I won't make Zelda jealous. I don't plan on making anyone jealous in this story. Aeris is attracted to Link, but she knows he loves Zelda and has accepted it. Zelda and Link love each other very much in this story so I really don't want any jealousy in this story. I do have some jealousy in "Lost in Love" and "Return to Clock Town" when it comes to Link and Zelda. But I will consider your request.  
  
Keiko Matsumori: Don't ya just hate it when that happens?  
  
Darth: Here's the update. So sorry for the wait.  
  
Tsukasa the mysterious mage: Yup I use a lot of Final Fantasy names in the story huh? LOL  
  
Anonymous reviewer who had the zillion "updates": LOL! Ya must have done a lot of copying and pasting to post that review huh?  
  
Crystal Senshi: S'okay!  
  
Foofbunny: I wanted to make Ganondorf look like a dork when he said that LOL.  
  
MonoChronos Omega: Yes the true quest shall begin soon.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Link, Zelda, and Aeris gathered their horses the very next morning and prepared to leave.  
  
"Second town within a weak we're having to save, huh?" Link said to Aeris.  
  
"Yes, but this time we have more help," she answered looking at Zelda.  
  
"After the kindness these fairies have shown us, I will not fail them," Zelda said.  
  
"There's the attitude we need," he said.  
  
"We need to be quick though," Aeris said. "If we're going to get back to Hyrule and stop Ganondorf."  
  
Zelda frowned and nodded.  
  
"You know he won't survive," a voice in Zelda's head whispered.  
  
"What?" Zelda asked.  
  
"We didn't say anything," Link said.  
  
"No.......it was a voice.......inside my head," she answered.  
  
"He won't make it......."  
  
"Who won't?!" Zelda demanded.  
  
"Zelda?" Link questioned with concern.  
  
"He won't........"  
  
"Please tell me!" Zelda screamed.  
  
"Zelda, are you all right?" he asked.  
  
"Link, something's wrong!" she said with tears streaming down her face. "The woman told me 'he' won't survive! Who is 'he?!'"  
  
"Maybe Ganondorf?" Aeris suggested.  
  
"It must have been Nayru talking to you," Link said.  
  
"It did sound like her," Zelda said.  
  
"Maybe she was just telling you that Ganondorf will not survive," he said. "You've been concerned for your people every day so maybe she was reassuring you."  
  
"Yeah, maybe that's it," she said. "Well enough time has been wasted. Let's get going."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Gizamaluke, lives deep underground in a cave west from here," Emelia's instructions ran through Link's head over and over again. "Be careful. He has many vile servants."  
  
He rode on his horse with Zelda beside him and Aeris beside Zelda. It would be a very long journey. Of course they wanted to help out the fairies, but they wished they could get back to Hyrule quickly before Ganondorf could do too much.  
  
Zelda seemed very troubled by Nayru's words. She wanted to know what she meant by, "He will not survive."  
  
"I wonder how everyone is doing in Burmecia," Aeris said breaking the uncomfortable silence.  
  
"I'm sure they're okay," Link said. "Gilgamesh can't hurt them anymore."  
  
"I know, but I've never been away from home before," she said.  
  
"Do you want to go back?" Zelda asked.  
  
"No, I want to help you," Aeris answered. "Besides, I want to see Hyrule. It sounds lovely."  
  
"It is," Zelda said. "To the west from my castle there's Gerudo valley. It's a desert land. To the east it Kakariko Village and it leads to Death Mountain home of the Gorons. To the northeast is Zora's Domain. It's such a lovely place. North is Link's home place, Kokiri Forest. It's very beautiful."  
  
"Wow," Aeris said. "I can't wait to see it."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Hour's later, "Wait," Link said stopping his horse. "Look."  
  
He pointed to an opening in the side of a mountain. It must have been the cave Emelia was talking about.  
  
"That must be it," Zelda said hopping off her horse.  
  
Aeris and Link did the same.  
  
"This place is so dark.......and full of evil," Zelda whispered.  
  
"Yeah, I sense it too," Link replied.  
  
The three tied their horses to a tree and began making their way into the cave.  
  
Aeris looked around with fear in her eyes. The place with so dark. You could barely see anything. There was cobwebs hanging in ever nook and cranny, there was green slime stuck to the walls, and there were skeletons from what looked like animals and monsters lying on the ground.  
  
Aeris swallowed and hard lump in her throat and pulled out her sword. "I- I'm scared," she whispered. "I-I have a b-bad feeling about th-this place."  
  
"Me too," Link said unsheathing his sword.  
  
There was a screeching noise coming from different directions.  
  
Zelda jumped and pulled out her bow then quickly fitted an arrow.  
  
The walls around them opened up and small demonic looking creatures came pouring out.  
  
Aeris screamed and dropped her sword.  
  
"Aeris, pick up your sword!" Zelda said.  
  
"Huh?" Aeris said. She looked down and quickly picked up her sword.  
  
Zelda shot down one of the demon creatures, Link sliced two of them in half, and Aeris fought them as they came.  
  
"Link, there's too many of them," Zelda said.  
  
"Can you use your magic to get rid of them?" he asked.  
  
"I can try," she said.  
  
She put away her bow and put her hands together.  
  
"Link, Aeris, cover me," she said.  
  
Aeris got behind Zelda and Link stood in front of her.  
  
Link grabbed his bow and started shooting the monsters so that they could not get too close.  
  
Aeris' courage came back to her as she started to just run up to them, killing as many as she could.  
  
Zelda's body was surrounded in a pink aura as more and more energy came to her.  
  
"Link, Aeris, get down!" Zelda said releasing the energy.  
  
Link and Aeris did as she said and knelt down.  
  
The room was filled with pink light and the monsters screeched in horror. They tried to run back to their walls, but it was too late. Zelda's spell turned them all to stone.  
  
Zelda fell to her knees and sighed.  
  
"Are you okay, Zel?" Link asked.  
  
"I'm fine," she said wiping her brow. "Let's go."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
They walked further into the cave until they reached a staircase leading down at a dead end.  
  
"I guess we have to go down?" Aeris said.  
  
"There's no other way," Link pointed out. "I'll go down first."  
  
Zelda put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Link, be careful," she said. "Nayru's words still haunt me."  
  
He grinned and gave her a quick kiss. "I'll be fine," he assured her.  
  
She took her hand off his shoulder and he made his way down the stairs.  
  
"It's too dark," he thought. He pulled out a fire arrow and used it as a torch. "So far it's just a fusty old staircase," he called back up. "Come on down."  
  
"Go on, Aeris," Zelda said. "Link will be in front of you and I'll be behind you."  
  
"Okay," Aeris said walking down followed by Zelda.  
  
Aeris sneezed several times because of all the dust and Link had a bunch of moths flying at his torch.  
  
"This place is so filthy," Zelda muttered.  
  
"Filthy is an understatement, princess," Aeris pointed out.  
  
"Wait.......what's that?" Link said stopping.  
  
"Sounds like.......crying," Zelda answered.  
  
"Maybe it's the captured fairies," Aeris suggested.  
  
"Let's go," Link said continuing forward.  
  
The three ran to a large room that contained different cells.  
  
"It's the captured fairies," Aeris said.  
  
"Who are you?" a female fairy asked.  
  
"It's okay," Link said. "We're here to rescue you."  
  
"You three must be Link, Zelda, and Aeris," said a voice in the shadows. A creature stepped out and smiled evilly. "I am Gizamaluke."  
  
"How do you know our names?" Zelda demanded.  
  
"The Great Ganondorf told me all about you three," Gizamaluke answered.  
  
"You know Ganondorf?" Link asked.  
  
"Yes," Gizamaluke answered. "In fact he gave me a gift in exchange for your dead bodies."  
  
"What 'gift'?" Aeris asked.  
  
"A special fairy," Gizamaluke answered and clapped his hands together. A cage appeared in front of him revealing a fairy. This fairy did not look like the ones from that land. This fairy was like a round blue ball of light with wings.  
  
"Navi!" Link gasped. "If you harm her I swear I'll rip your head off!"  
  
"Link, calm down," Navi said. "He's using me as bait!"  
  
Gizamaluke put her into a cell and smiled.  
  
"Now........who wants to die first?"  
  
"You!" Link growled pulling out his sword.  
  
Gizamaluke's body started changing. His claws grew six inches longer, his teeth grew too, and his eyes started glowing blood red.  
  
Zelda fitted a Light Arrow in her bow and quickly shot the hideous monster.  
  
Gizamaluke growled and found that he could not move.  
  
Link dashed towards him and lunged his sword into its chest.  
  
Gizamaluke snarled at him and threw him aside like a rag doll. Though Link stabbed him in the chest, it did no damage.  
  
"He's weak against fire!" Navi said quickly.  
  
Zelda nodded and started charging a Din's Fire spell.  
  
Aeris ran to help Link.  
  
"Link, are you okay?" she asked.  
  
"I'm fine," he answered getting back up.  
  
"She's charging a spell," she told him.  
  
"Din's Fire," he said. "I need to help her."  
  
He got up and started charging his Din's Fire spell.  
  
"Cute," Gizamaluke smirked and held his hand towards Zelda.  
  
"No!" Aeris screamed and threw herself in front of Zelda getting a full blast of his spell. She screamed in pain and fell to her knees.  
  
"Aeris!" Link gasped.  
  
"Link, the spell!" Navi said.  
  
He didn't hear her. Instead he ran to Aeris' side.  
  
"Aeris?" he knelt beside her. "Aeris, wake up."  
  
Gizamaluke laughed. "I guess she dies first!"  
  
Link clinched his fists and shot him with a Light Arrow.  
  
Zelda released her spell and Link shot Gizamaluke with several Fire Arrows until he ran out of magic.  
  
Gizamaluke growled and fell to his knees.  
  
Link and Zelda walked up to him and looked at each other.  
  
"Let's finish him off," Link said pulling out his sword again.  
  
Zelda nodded and pulled out her daggers.  
  
Together they stabbed the evil monster killing him.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Author's Note: Gizamaluke is a weak arse dude against Elves huh? LOL. 


	9. Solitude

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long but my computer broke! cries Please  
forgive me! smiles Tee-hee! But we're getting a new one within a week or  
so. That means faster updates 'cause now I have a set schedule at work which  
means I have more time to work on these stories.

Thanks:  
Mireille Minasaki: Dunno. Maybe?

Tsukasa the mysterious mage: Sorry! I suck at creativity.

Bariyou the White Tiger Youkai: I shall try.

Shadow Dragonia: My email is Aeris!" Link gasped holding Aeris in his arms. "Aeris, wake up!"

"We can maybe help her," said the fairy king. "But we have to get back to  
our village to use our magic."

Zelda nodded and unlocked all the cells the fairies were being held in. Navi  
bounced around in excitement of being freed.

Link picked Aeris' limp body and looked at everyone. "Let's get out of  
here."

Everyone agreed and made their way out of the dungeon when the demon  
creatures came out to attack them for killing their master.

"Dammit," cursed Link. "I can't carry Aeris and fight and the same time."

"It's too dangerous for you all to stay here," said Navi to the other   
fairies. "Go on home."

The fairies knew Navi was right, but at the same time, they did not want to  
leave Link, Zelda, and Aeris behind to fight off the demonic creatures. So  
the left wishing that they could do more to help. But they couldn't as long  
as they were in Gizamuluke's realm.

"What are we going to do?" asked Zelda as over a hundred monsters surrounded   
them.

"I don't know," answered Link feeling a little nervous.

A few monsters advanced forward slashing at Link and Aeris with their clawed  
hands. Link dodged the attacks, but Aeris got slashed on her arms and legs.

"That's it!" said Link angrily. He body began to glow an ominous gold color  
that made Zelda gasp in shock. She had never seen such a powerful aura  
develop around Link's body like that.

He laid Aeris down on the ground and held his hands out in front of him.

Zelda continued to watch in amazement while the monsters began chattering in  
fear. Link did not fully realize what he was doing. All he knew is that he   
had to protect Aeris after risking her life to save Zelda.

One of the monsters got brave and went at Link from behind until Zelda   
shouted, "Nayru's Love!" Which then put a protective barrier around him.

"Run," said a woman's voice in Link's head. "Your magic is going to make  
this mountain collapse. You have done well, Link. Now hurry before it is too   
late!"

"We have to get out of here," said Link and the aura around him disappeared.  
And as he said that, the place began to shake. The monsters screamed in  
terror and fled. Link picked Aeris back up and he, Zelda, and Navi ran out  
of the cave.

Quickly Zelda mounted her horse and she grabbed the reins of Aeris' horse.

"Link, hurry!" she called.

Link whistled for his horse to come and she obeyed. She galloped to Link's   
side and he quickly mounted the horse.

Together they rode fast and far from the mountain as it collapsed. Crushing  
the evil inside.

He was hit square in the chest by a dark energy ball that only the king of  
evil, Ganondorf, could create. The Hylian soldier had rebelled against  
Ganondorf and was killed in front of the other soldiers. He fell to his  
knees and fell forward to the floor never to move again.

"Let that be a warning to you," said Ganondorf looking at the Hylian  
soldiers who trembled in fear before him. "The next one who rebels against   
me will suffer the same fate but it shall be far worse for I will kill you  
families in front of you before I kill you in a most painful death."

Everyone in the throne room swallowed a hard lump in their throats and they  
began shaking even more then they did.

"With Link and Zelda gone," continued Ganondorf. "Nothing shall get in my  
way. And I will not let any of you try to stop me!"

They jumped as he raised his voice.

"Do you fools honestly think your precious princess and Hero of Time will   
find their ways back here!" he asked almost as if he read the hopes in the  
minds of the Hylians. "They will not return. I have set too many traps in  
those worlds they have traveled in. Surely they must be dead now?"

He waved his hand in the air and an orb appeared.

"Show me Princess Zelda and the Hero of Time!" he ordered.

The orb revealed the two and showed him that they had made it back safely to  
the fairies' village. They were safe and sound, but looked sad other Aeris'   
condition.

"What!" he roared in outrage. "Gizamaluke did not stop them!"

He yelled in anger and frustration at the top of his lungs. "What is it  
going to take!"

He looked at the Hylians and could tell that they were happy that their   
princess and hero were safe.

"Get out!" he ordered.

They jumped and ran from the room.

"I have to think of a plan…….." he said to himself. "I have to think of one  
fast."

Fairies' Kingdom,

"Thank you for everything you have done for us," said the fairy king to Link  
and Zelda. "However your friend's condition is quite serious and we do not  
know if we can save her. But we swear we will do everything in our power to  
save her. You have our word."

Zelda looked at the king and became sad. He reminded her so much of her  
father. He looked very brave and noble behind his aging face and white  
beard. She knew her father was dead. She knew she had to get back to Hyrule  
before anyone else died.

"Thank you," said Link bowing slightly.

"Amereia, please show them to our resting rooms," said the king. "They need   
rest, food, and medicine."

"Yes, your majesty," she said and flew to Link, Zelda, and Navi. "Please  
follow me."

In the recovery room,

Navi was fast asleep on a small soft pillow in the corner of the room. But  
no matter how comfortable and soothing this room was, Link and Zelda did not  
find comfort, they were too worried about Aeris. They stood there in silence  
when Link spoke. "I heard Farore's voice in my head."

"What?" asked Zelda.

"She's the one who told me that I could release my powers and escape," he  
answered.

"Just like I heard Nayru," she replied. "Do you think Din has been speaking   
to Ganondorf?"

"I dunno," he answered. "I hope not."

She said nothing else but gazed out the window in front of them. Then she  
spoke again, "I love you, Link. I-I'm scared that Nayru may have been  
talking about you in her warning." Tears streamed down her eyes and she   
trembled.

"Zelda…….." he said softly and put his arms around her. "We're going to get  
out of this. Because…….I want to marry you when we get back."

She jumped slightly and looked up at him.

"Y-You're asking me to marry you?" she asked.

He reached into his pocket and pulled at a ring. It was a silver banded ring  
with three jewels. The one of the left was red, the one on the right was  
green, and the one in the middle was bigger than the other two and was blue.

"Will you marry me?" he asked.

"Yes," she said.

He slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her softly.

Author's Note: Let's take a vote shall we? Those who wanna see the story get  
more dramatic say " Kill Aeris!" or "Don't kill Aeris!" Heehee


	10. Fooled

Author's Note: For some reason the last chapter didn't come out so good. It didn't space well and the thank you notes came out bad. Me and a friend tried uploading it with different files, but it still didn't come out so good. Oh well. I'm also changing the rating of this story from K+ to T 'cause it's gonna get darker.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Her head was pounding. She felt like a thousand horses had trampled her. What happened? She opened her eyes. Everything was bleary at first. She rubbed her eyes and looked at her surroundings.

"About time you woke up, Aeris."

She looked at the door and saw Link and Zelda standing their looking at her. "Link, Zelda, what happened?" she asked them.

"You got your butt kicked that's what!" Zelda answered in a harsh tone. Aeris was taken aback by Zelda's attitude, but she let it slip.

"Well I'm just glad you two are safe," she said.

"No thanks to you," Link said. "I had to lug around your heavy unconscious body, protect Zelda, and fight at the same time!"

"I-I'm sorry," Aeris replied hurt. "I was only trying to keep Zelda from getting hit."

"I'm capable of taking care of myself," Zelda said. "You were only trying to impress Link so that he would dump me for you! Admit it! You're in love with him!"

"What!" Aeris gasped getting up so fast that she fell to the floor from dizziness.

"So pathetic," Link said taking Zelda's hand and leaving the room. Aeris watched as the two left the room. Why were they being so cold? Did something happen while she was unconscious? True she was in love with Link. But she knew she did not stand a chance with Zelda around.

"Not very good friends are they?" said a deep voice. Aeris looked over her shoulder and saw a tall dark man with fiery red hair and orange eyes looking at her.

"Who are you?" she asked. He walked up to her and held his hand out. She put her hand in his and he pulled her up.

"My name is Ganondorf," he said.

"You!" she gasped. "Y-You're the one Link and Zelda told me about!"

"Lies," he said.

"Huh?" she asked.

"I'm not trying to take over a country," he said. "It is them trying to take mine."

"I don't understand," she said feeling her heart pounding in her chest.

"I'll show you," he said.

Link walked into the room seeing two figures standing in a bright light and then disappearing. "Aeris!" he called out, but she was gone. He stared at the spot where Aeris and the other person were standing. 'Who was that with Aeris?' he thought. 'No……...Ganondorf!' He quickly ran out of the room to find Zelda.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Zelda was sitting in her room brushing her long golden hair when she suddenly felt a feeling of uneasiness. The Triforce mark on her hand started burning. She rubbed it and gave a look of discomfort.

"Zelda! Zelda!"

She jumped up and ran to her door. "Link?" she said. "What has happened?"

"Thank goodness you're safe," he said. "Ganondorf was just here. He took Aeris."

"What!" she gasped. "We have to leave quickly then. No telling what he'll do to her."

The two awoke Navi and went to the palace to inform them that they would be leaving and thanked them for all of their help.

"It is us who should be thanking you," the king said. "If not for you two and your friend, we would not be able to live in peace. I shall pray for your journey and I hope your friend is safe. Please visit us again when you have saved your country."

"We will," Link said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In Hyrule,

"Is this Hyrule?" she asked.

"Yes," Ganondorf answered. "This is my palace. You can see that I am not trying to ruin anything."

What Aeris was seeing was the beautiful Hyrule that Zelda ruled, but it was really just an illusion. Everything was so dark and dead. Even the Link and Zelda that were being cruel to her was an illusion. Whenever she saw a person in the palace, what it really was was ReDead monsters roaming the castle threatening to destroy any soldier left alive if he disobeyed Ganondorf. There were not many soldiers left. Ganondorf had killed almost all of them. But he knew there was a group hiding somewhere planning to make a move, but he did not fear. With Aeris' help, Link and Zelda would not make it back to Hyrule alive.

"Link has broken your heart has it not?" Ganondorf asked.

Aeris looked down. "Yes," she said. "I saved his life, but all he cared about was Zelda."

"That is because Link has no heart," he said. "He is not capable of loving."

"I was foolish to believe them," she said. "All this time they were using me. Why did the goddesses grant them so much power if they only use it for evil?"

"I don't know," he answered. "We will find out soon. I just need you to help me."

"Me?" she asked. "How?"

"I will give you power," he said. "With that power you must kill Link and Zelda. For the sake of Hyrule."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Link and Zelda rode their horses as fast as they could through the forest. They were almost to Hyrule. They could feel it. The two knew Aeris had to be alive because Ganondorf was not the kind to kidnap. He killed on the spot unless he needed them for something and that something is what they wanted to know.

"Zelda, we are near Kokiri Forest," Link said.

"We're in Hyrule!" Zelda said with a smile across her face. "I just hope everyone's okay."

Without any warning, an energy blast hit Link and Zelda knocking them off their horses.

"Wh-what was that?" Zelda asked.

"The horses!" Link gasped seeing the horses running back into the forest.

"This is as far as you go."

They looked up and saw Aeris sitting on a tree branch looking down at them. She did not look the same. She was clad in Gerudo clothing, her eyes seemed so blank and dead, and she had an evil smile on her face.

"Aeris?" Zelda asked. "What's happened to you."

"Nothing," she said. "I'm just hear to make sure you two does not destroy this land."

"What has Ganondorf told you?" Link asked.

"The truth," Aeris answered. "This land is beautiful and you two are trying to destroy it."

"This land is dead!" Zelda said desperately. "Look at this forest, Aeris! Open your eyes! Can you not see this forest is dead! I'm sure this is not the only place that is dead…….my father…….my people…….."

"Ganondorf's people are safe," Aeris said. "However, your father is dead."

"No!" Zelda cried falling to her knees. "You're lying."

Aeris smirked and threw a bloody dagger to the ground.

"Then who's blood is that?" she asked.

"You…..killed…..him…..?" Link said slowly not believing what he was seeing.

"I liberated Hyrule from an evil king," she said. "Now it's time to liberate it from the princess and her slave."


	11. Fight and Escape

"Aeris! Come back to your senses!" Link shouted. "Do not make us have to fight you! You are not yourself!"

"Stop telling me I'm not myself!" Aeris shouted back angrily. "I will not let you boss me around any longer!"

She threw her hand up in the air and the clouds above starting twirling in circles. Sparks admitted from her hand. "Ha!" she cried and sent a bolt of lightning down. Link drew his sword and blocked the bolt causing it to ricochet back at her. She jumped from the branch she was standing on and drew out her daggers. She swiped them at Link, but he was quick with his sword and blocked every attempt she made to stab him.

"Ganondorf obviously did not give you enough power to stop me," Link said as his sword and her daggers met and they struggled to push one down.

"I will stop you," she said through gritted teeth fighting with all her strength to knock Link down. "Maybe if you and Zelda give me your Triforce pieces, I will let you go."

Zelda fitted an arrow into her bow and drew the string back pointing the arrow at Aeris' head.

"Aeris," Zelda said calmly. "You must see that you against us is impossible. Link could easily kill you right now and so could I, but we can't. You are our friend and we will help you. We will release you from Ganondorf's grasp."

"Lies!" Aeris cried. "All lies! I'm sick of the lies!"

"You're living in a lie right now, Aeris!" Link said and finally pushed Aeris to the ground. He held his sword to her face and looked down at her. His eyes were shining with passion. If Link was so evil to her……..he would have easily killed her right then and there. Aeris looked away from his eyes.

"Kill me," she said. "You won."

"No," He said and put his sword away. "Because I am not evil. Not like Ganondorf." His held out his hand to help her up.

"Fool!" she cried and stabbed him in the arm before vanishing.

"Argh!" Link cried and fell on his knees.

"Link!" Zelda gasped rushing to his side. She knelt beside him and pulled the dagger out. "Oh no. It's poisoned."

Link looked at her before his world went black.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Aeris reappeared in the castle beside Ganondorf.

"I failed," she said not looking at him.

"It is alright," he said cupping her chin with his hand to look at her. "I did not give you all your new powers just yet. That was just a warning shot."

"Was my poisoned dagger enough to stop him?" she asked.

"Doubtful," he said looking out the window. "But it will slow him down."

"What is your next plan?" she asked him.

He grinned and looked at her. "Nothing for the moment. Wait until they reach this castle. When they arrive………kill them," he said. "Then when they are gone you and I will take the throne back."

"Me?" she asked. "But you are the king……..you do not need me."

"You will be my queen," he said. "I will make you happier than Link could."

Aeris believed him when he said this. All she wanted was to be happy. She knew that she could trust Ganondorf. She knew he would make her happy. Unfortunately his mind control on her was strong. He used his evil powers to make her see anything he wanted. He created a false memory to show her of Link and Zelda destroying Hyrule. It was all a lie, but she did not know it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Link finally awoke in the night in the forest of the Kokiri. Slowly he sat up and looked at his arm. It was wrapped in white bandages and he could see a spot of blood showing how much blood he would have lost if it was not bandaged immediately. He still felt sick to his stomach, but he could tell the poison was gone.

"Link, I am so glad you are safe," a girl said running up to him. "Sorry you had to sleep outside, but our houses are too small for you."

Link looked up at the girl standing in front of him. She looked no older than ten years old. She was clad in green even her hair was green and her eyes were a crystal blue.

"Saria," Link said. "You're safe. The others? Ganondorf said he had killed you all."

Saria looked down sadly. "Only some of us escaped," she answered. "Darunia, Ruto, and Rarau are dead. Nabooru, Impa, and myself survived. We put our powers together to protect some of the towns. All survivors are here now. Impa is protecting her village and Zora's domain. Nabooru is here with the other Gerudo. Let's see who else? Oh! Malon and Epona are here. Her poor father and Mr. Ingle did not make it."

Link smiled knowing that his horse was safe, but the news of half the Sages and other people dying made him more determined to stop Ganondorf.

"Where is Zelda and Navi?" he asked.

"Zelda is sleeping," Saria answered and then smiled. "She stayed up all night watching you, but I made her get some rest, but I had to promise to watch over you. Tee-hee. Navi wants to stay here and help protect the fairies. They've lost their ability to sense enemies. She said, 'I know Link needs me, but I cannot leave here without helping.' so I assured her you did not need her to fight Ganondorf and that you would be okay."

"Thanks," he said. "I'd rather Navi stay here."

"Link," Saria said with a serious tone. "This time you and Zelda must defeat Ganondorf for good. He has to die and stay dead. The Seven Sages are no more. We do not have the power to lock him away again."

"I know," Link said standing up. He staggered a little bit, but was finally able to stand up straight.

"You're a tough patient you know!" Saria said smiling again. "Ya know how many antidotes it took to revive you?"

Link smiled. "Because I'm too big right?"

"Tee-hee," she said and skipped off. "I will get Zelda and tell her you're awake."

Link grabbed his tunic and slipped it back on and then grabbed his weapons. Since they were now back in Hyrule, there was no time to waist.

As he stood there, he could not help but remember his childhood memories. All the kids had hated him except Saria.

Flashback

"What are you gonna do! Go cry to Mommy!"

"Milo, he don't have a mom."

Link's eyes filled with tears as he ran to his house.

"Link, what is wrong?" Saria asked him when she caught up to him.

"I really am a crybaby," he said. "I-I gotta stop crying."

"It's okay to cry," she said.

"No, it shows that I am weak," he said. He wiped his eyes and looked at her. "I'll stop crying starting today!"

End Flashback

"I haven't ever cried since that day," he thought. "Not once."

"Link is something wrong?"

He shook his head and saw Zelda standing in front of him.

"No, I was just thinking," he said.

"Okay," she said. "Link, come with me to the bridge."

She grabbed his hand and led him outside to the bridge.

"What's up?" he asked her.

She threw her arms around him and starting sobbing in his chest.

"I'm worried about Aeris," she said. "She tried to kill us."

"I know," he said stroking her hair.

"But………but you know if it comes down to it……..w-we may have to kill her," she said. "If she gets in our way of stopping Ganondorf."

"I thought about that too," he replied.

"I didn't know she was in love with you," she said looking up at him.

"Neither did I," he said. "I did not mean to break her heart……..but my heart belongs to you. I never had or never will be in love with her and she must have known that. She knows I love you too much."

"I feel sorry for her," Zelda said.

"Zelda, I want you to stay here," he said putting his hand on her cheek.

"Why?" she asked.

"I don't want Aeris to hurt you," he said.

"I'm not afraid," she said. "We outmatched her the last time. And if we face her again, it will be the same."

"But what if this time Ganondorf fights along side her?" he suggested.

'He will not survive. One will die. He will die.'

"What?" Zelda asked looking up.

"Was it Nayru?" Link asked.

"I don't know," Zelda shaking her head. "But I think there's an equal threat to both of us. We have to fight together or Ganondorf will not be defeated. You know this, Link! Please do not ask me to stay."

He knew she was right. He needed her help. Ganondorf and Aeris together could make a powerful match. One that Link would not survive on his own.

He looked at her again. "I love you," he said putting his hands on her hips brining her close to him. "Promise me you'll be careful."

"I will," she said. "This will not be our last time together, but let us cherish this moment that we have before our final fight." She put her hands around his neck and brought him in to kiss her. Their final kiss? They did not know. But they would not take the risk of not being able to kiss like this again.


	12. Darkness

Link and Zelda mounted themselves on Epona and left Kokiri Forest to Hyrule Castle. It felt like a very long journey. The sky was so dark, a thick blanket of fog was spread out in the fields, monsters were everywhere, and it was so quiet when they were not fighting monsters. Link and Zelda said nothing to each other on the way to the castle. Neither one of them could find words to say to each other. They knew that they had to concentrate on the battle ahead. They did not know what to expect due to the fact that Aeris had turned on them. She could have jumped out at any minute. Zelda's arms were wrapped tightly around Link's waist and he had his hands on Epona's reins, but both of them were ready to pull out their weapons at any sign of an enemy.

'I will not lose this battle,' Zelda thought. 'We cannot lose. Everything depends on it. I especially cannot let Link die.'

She closed her eyes tightly and thought about when she first met him. He was only ten years old at the time. He was so small and looked so frail. Looking at him you could not possibly think he would be the legendary Hero of Time. But when he pulled the Master Sword and slept for seven years, she world check on him almost every day. She saw him grow up. She saw the small boy grow to become and strong and handsome man. Even while he slept, he looked so peaceful.

"As long as he is sleeping peacefully, I am happy," she would say to the Sage of Light. "Peace is what he needs. In one year he will awake and have more responsibility than he had when he was a child. I will help him too. I cannot live in hiding any longer. From this day forward, I will become Shiek. I will disguise as a male Shiekah and help him in any way I can."

"We're here," she heard Link say. She opened her eyes and saw her castle. What she saw pained her heart. It was so dark and dead like. Windows were shattered, the stream around the castle was dried up, the trees, grass, and flowers were all dead as well.

"My father's castle," she whispered tears streaming down her face. "Damn him! I will not let him get away with this!"

She jumped off the horse and started running towards the castle, but Link firmly put his hand on her shoulder and stopped her. "We go in together," he said. "We have to stay together or neither of us will survive."

She looked up at him. Her tear filled eyes met his brave blue eyes. Those eyes that said everything would be okay if they worked together. "You're right…….I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," he said and planted a quick kiss on her lips. "Come on. Let's go."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"They're here," Aeris said. "Shall I go greet them?"

Ganondorf nodded. "Yes," he said. "Do not let them pass. Kill them."

She held up her hand and vanished.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Link and Zelda walked down the main hall towards the throne room. They could feel a powerful force in that room. Either Ganondorf was in there or Aeris. Either way they had to know. They just prayed it was not Aeris.

Link pulled out his sword and Zelda her daggers. "Ready?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered and they pushed the doors open.

They slowly walked into the room. It appeared empty, but Link and Zelda knew something was in here for their Triforce marks immediately began burning on their hands.

"Come out, Ganondorf!" Link demanded. "Let's finish this!"

A bright light appeared before them and there stood Aeris.

"No!" Zelda gasped. "Please! Not again! We do not want to fight you again!"

"Too bad!" Aeris said. "I am more powerful this time. This time I will defeat you two!"

The room began shaking and Aeris' eyes started glowing red. Two long swords appeared in her hands and she got into a fighting stance.

Link held his sword in front of him using both his hands, Zelda held her daggers firmly in her hands and she kept her eyes on Aeris waiting for her to make her move.

"Ha!" Aeris yelled lunging at Link swinging both swords in a fast, swift motion.

"Nayru's Love!" Zelda called casting a protective shield around Link. She then ran towards Aeris trying to slash her with her daggers but Aeris was so quick that she was able to fend Zelda off with one sword while fighting Link with her other sword. This was a battle in which someone was going to die. Zelda could feel it.

Aeris kicked Zelda in the gut sending her flying backwards on the floor then Aeris jumped back. She smirked and swung her sword towards the floor sending a energy wave towards Link.

"Din's Fire!" Link shouted slamming an orange crystal to the floor creating a dome of fire around him. She fire spread and hit Aeris' spell. Both spells were so powerful it caused a shockwave pushing them both to the floor.

Aeris quickly got up so did Link and Zelda. "Do you give up yet?" Aeris asked. "Give up now and your deaths will be painless."

"No!" Zelda yelled back at her. "You're lying! Ganondorf doesn't kill quickly and painlessly! Tell me! Did father die a quick and painful death! Or did you two torture him!" Her voice became shaky and tears streamed down her face.

Aeris looked at her hard and long. Suddenly for a brief moment she returned to her normal self after seeing Zelda in tears like that.

"Z-Zelda! Link!" she called. "G-Ganondorf is in……ugh…..the tower! Oh no! He's taking over me again!"

Her eyes returned red and she carried the same bloodthirsty look on her face.

"We have to at least knock her out and quickly get to the tower," Link whispered to Zelda.

"I know how," she answered. "Hold her off while I try to charge a spell."

"Right," he said and ran to Aeris to continue the battle.

"Din, Farore, and Nayru," Zelda whispered. "Lend me your powers and let me create a spell strong enough to stall Aeris." She held her right hand out and put her left hand on her arm for support. Her arm had a white aura around it. She would charge a spell to stop Aeris long enough to escape.

Link swung hard and fast at Aeris, but she continually jumped backwards evaded each swing. "Give up!" she taunted. "If you surrender, Ganondorf will promise to at least kill Zelda quickly and let you be the one tortured."

"Shut up!" he sneered. "I won't let you or Ganondorf lay one finger on her!"

He then heard Zelda let out a cry which meant her spell was finished. He jumped to the side and a bright beam of light shot across the room hitting Aeris in the chest.

"Ugh!" Aeris gasped and fell to the floor unconscious.

"Link, hurry!" Zelda called. "She's temporarily stunned!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Link and Zelda ran up a flight of stairs to the tower. There Ganondorf would be waiting. There where the final battle would take place. This was it.

Upon entering the tower Ganondorf stood there waiting. He had the most sickening and evil grin on his face. A grin of confidence. He thought he was going to win. He thought he was all powerful.

"Welcome home, princess and hero," he said holding his arms out. "What took you two so long? It's rude to let you guests wait." He motioned his hand to the corner of the room where the bodies of soldiers and townspeople lay dead.

Zelda's eyes widened. There was hundreds of people their. All dead. Murdered by Ganondorf.

"Are you ready to end this?" Ganondorf asked.

"Yes," Link answered. "I'll have you know we'll come out victorious."

"I'm sure you will," Ganondorf said sarcastically.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Author's Note: The final battle is coming up next! You know when I was doing the battle between Aeris, Link, and Zelda I was listening to a song called "Aura" from the .hack/SIGN soundtrack which helped me with the drama of the battle LOL.

Thanks:

Prexistence: Teehee

Soramon: O.O! Wow!

Sakura Ineko: Heehee


	13. Nayru's Prophecy

Author's Note: Okay y'all this is the second to the last chapter! I know this story was kinda short, but better short and sweet than long and drawn out right? Enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter XIII: Nayru's Prophecy

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf stared at each other for the longest time. Link's sword was drawn and ready, Zelda had her bow out, and Ganondorf just stood their with his arms crossed over his chest smirking at the two.

Link could not take it anymore. Anger had filled his body when he saw the dead bodies of innocent people. He lunged at Ganondorf at full speed, sword aimed right at him. Ganondorf snapped his fingers and his large Gerudo sword appeared in his hand just in time to block Link's attack.

Zelda quickly fitted a Light Arrow in her bow and shot it at Ganondorf. He saw the arrow coming at him and he held out his hand and shot it back with an energy spell.

Link jumped back and stared at Ganondorf again. 'He's gotten quicker!' he thought. 'How is Zelda and me going to fight him like this? There has to be a way!'

"Giving up yet?" Ganondorf asked slyly. "Aeris told me you two are stubborn."

"Shut up about Aeris!" Link yelled angrily. "Obviously you have grown more evil over the past eight years!"

"I had eight years to plan out your deaths that's all," Ganondorf answered simply.

"This time you will not be sent to the Sacred Realm!" Zelda said. "This time we will kill you!"

"I'm so sure," Ganondorf replied and ran at Link.

Zelda held out her hands sending an energy wave at Ganondorf. It hit him hard and sent him out the window of the tower. She and Link ran to the window and watched as he fell.

"Come on," Link said. "We have to finish him off. This isn't going to kill him."

She nodded in agreement and they set off down the spiral stairs. They ran into the great hall only to be greeted by Aeris.

"I'll handle her," Zelda said. "We cannot afford to lose anymore time."

"I agree," Link said. "I'll handle Ganondorf."

Link ran off while Zelda and Aeris stared at each other.

"That was some spell," Aeris said to Zelda. "Did you have to have your precious goddesses help you with that one?"

Zelda said nothing. She kept a firm expression on her face. An expression that Aeris could not read, but she would not admit that.

"So you are just going to leave Link alone to fight Ganondorf all by himself?" Aeris continued. "Are you too scared to fight the stronger one so you decided to fight me since I am not as strong as Ganondorf? Why do you not say anything? Are you afraid?"

"You ask too many questions," Zelda replied.

"Do I?" Aeris said. "Then you are ready to die now? Because Link is not with you this time." She held out her sword and got into a fighting stance. Zelda pulled out her daggers.

"I will have no choice but to kill you it seems," Zelda said. 'Dammit,' she thought. 'I can either stall her and wait until Link defeats Ganondorf, or I'll have to kill her so I can help Link! What should I do! When Ganondorf dies his spell on Aeris will be lifted, but I can't let Link fight alone!'

'We will help you!' a voice inside Zelda's mind said. 'We can only help you with magic!'

'I understand!' Zelda replied in her mind.

She looked at Aeris with a confident smirk spread across her face.

"What are you smiling at!" Aeris demanded.

Zelda held her hands up in the air. Three orbs appeared above her. Blue, Green, and Red. Aeris glared and ran at Zelda with her sword aimed at her chest. Zelda brought down her hands right before Aeris reached her and used a powerful wave to knock Aeris to the floor.

"Ugh," Aeris grunted. "C-Coward! U-Using those damned goddesses to fight for you!"

"I'm not using them to fight for me!" Zelda said. "I am accepting their help while I fight **_you_**!"

Aeris grit her teeth and glared at the princess. Why was she so hard to beat? Why was she receiving help if she was the enemy? She did not know, but she knew one thing. She had to finish her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Link walked into the garden, well what used to be a garden, where he saw Ganondorf fall. He had his sword out and ready as he looked around. He knew Ganondorf was hiding. Question is: where? Link was not afraid. He did not fear the fact that he could not see his enemy. That is why he was chosen to hold the Triforce of Courage.

"It's no use hiding," Link said. "Why do we not just finish this?"

"I'll finish you!"

Link turned around seeing Ganondorf staring at him. His eyes were burning fierce with a thirst for blood. He was clearly mad at the fact that he was thrown out the window. Link stared back at him. He was just as angry as Ganondorf was though Link had a good reason to be.

Ganondorf started growling and he raised his hands in the air. The shrubs and bushes around them caught fire causing there to be no escape. Link did not care. He did not plan to escape. It was either win or die.

Link and Ganondorf at the same time ran at each other. Their swords clashed together so hard that it caused sparks to fly from the metal being clashed together. Ganondorf swung his sword wildly, but Link was a quick swordsman and blocked each strike swiftly.

Ganondorf jumped back and threw a dark spell at Link. Link swung his sword at it and bounced it back into a wall of the castle. He held his hand out and tried using his Triforce powers to send a spell at Ganondorf. A golden orb shot out of Link's hand and hit Ganondorf in the chest.

Ganondorf fell to the ground hard knocking the wind out of him momentarily. Link ran towards Ganondorf wanting to use this as a perfect chance to strike…………..

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile,

Zelda gasped when she saw a dark orb come crashing through the room. Obviously Ganondorf and Link were fighting at this very moment. Aeris laughed and looked from the hole in the wall to Zelda.

"Wow," she said. "Ganondorf's giving it his all!"

"Shut up!" Zelda spat.

'We will lift the spell!'

"What?" Zelda asked.

'Attack her with magic and the spell on Aeris will lifted.'

"Okay," Zelda said.

"Who are you talking to?" Aeris asked.

"Nayru, Farore, and Din's Might!" Zelda shouted and held her hand out. A multicolored string of light flew from Zelda's hand and hit Aeris' forehead. Aeris gasped, dropped her sword, and fell to her knees.

Zelda smiled and ran out of the room to help Link.

She ran into the Garden and saw a wall of flame surrounding the area where Link and Ganondorf were fighting. She saw Ganondorf on the ground and Link running towards him. She waved her hand and the flames disappeared. She made her way into the battle. Until………

Ganondorf looked over his shoulder and saw Link coming. With speed like no other and spun around with his sword out.

Zelda's heart stopped. She stopped right where she was at.

Ganondorf's sword was right through Link's chest. Link's eyes were wide in shock as he felt the pain of the blade.

"_NOOOOOOOOOO!" _Zelda cried.

Ganondorf smiled as he slowly pulled his sword from Link's body. Link winced in pain. He could feel the blade tearing into his flash. When the blade finally left his body, he fell to his knees and onto the hard, cold ground.

Tears filled Zelda's eyes as she saw Link hit the ground and Ganondorf's sword covered in Link's blood. Rage, anger, hate, and pain filled her body.

"Damn you!" she yelled running towards him.

Ganondorf laughed and stepped back. "I'll let you say good-bye to him," he said.

Zelda knelt beside Link and looked at the Master Sword laying beside him. Ganondorf honestly thought she was going to fall for his lie. He was not going to wait. He was going to kill her. She grabbed the sword and lunged it into Ganondorf's heart. Her and him both gasped. She did not know it would really work. Only Link could wield the Master Sword and yet she was holding the hilt and had lunged it into Ganondorf. His eyes widened and he could taste blood in his mouth. He fell backwards with the sword still in his chest and hit the ground. Ganondorf was dead.

Zelda knelt beside Link again and turned him over cradling him in her arms.

"I-Is he d-dead?" Link struggled to ask.

"Yes," Zelda answered tears spilling from her eyes.

"Th-thank you, Zelda," she said putting his hand on her cheek. "N-Now Hyrule will be in peace."

"Please don't talk," Zelda said. "I need to get you help."

"It's too late," he said. "Nayru's prophecy……..'he' would die. She knew I was going to die."

"Don't say that!" Zelda said.

Aeris walked into the Garden and saw Ganondorf on the ground dead and Link dying in Zelda's arms. She was back to normal and was in complete shock. She stood there and watched. She did not want to intrude on their final words.

"Tell Aeris that she was a good friend and that I love her," Link continued. And for the first time in so many years, tears filled his eyes. "Zelda, I'll miss you, but I will always be with you. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Link," she said firmly pressing her lips against his. They could fill each others tears streaming down their faces. He kissed her passionately because he knew that this world be their last. He took his last breath and fell limp in her arms.

"Link," she whispered. "No! Please! NO!"


	14. From Darkness to Light

Author's Note: Okay! I lied! I decided to do one more chapter after this. SO! **_This chapter_** is the second to the last.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter XIV: From Darkness to Light

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Aeris fell to her knees and sobbed miserably in her hands. 'This is my fault!' she thought. 'I let Ganondorf take over me and now Link is dead because he had to fight alone! I do not deserve to live!'

She pulled her sword out and held it to her heart.

"STOP!"

Aeris looked up and saw Zelda walking towards her. It pained Aeris to see Zelda like this. Her eyes were red and puffy, her hair was mangled and so was her clothes. She truly looked like she had been in a physical and mental battle.

"Please!" Zelda pleaded. "I cannot lose anyone else! Link, my father, my people! I cannot lose my friend!"

"But it's my fault he's dead!" Aeris cried sobbing harder than ever. "It's all my fault! _I _should be the one dead! Not Link!"

"You wanna know what Link said before he died?" Zelda asked kneeling in front of her friend and putting her hand on her shoulder. "'Tell Aeris that she was a good friend and that I love her.'"

"He……..he said that?" Aeris asked. "Even after what I did?"

"Ganondorf was controlling you," Zelda said reassuringly. "There was nothing you could have done to fight him."

"I still remember everything!" Aeris whispered. "I remember trying to kill you two. I don't want to anymore! Please let me go!"

"Do you want to repent!" Zelda asked her putting both hands firmly on her shoulders. "There is something you can do for me. I have not the energy to do it."

"What?" Aeris asked.

"Go to Kakariko Village," Zelda instructed. "There you will find Impa. Tell her that Ganondorf is defeated and………and that Link has fallen. We need any survivors to return and help bury the fallen! Please do this for me."

"I will do anything, Princess Zelda of Hyrule……….no………..Queen Zelda of Hyrule," Aeris said bowing her head. "You are the true ruler of this land. You have brought peace back."

"Thank you," Zelda said and she walked back be with Link one more time.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What is he doing here, Ruto?"

"I don't know! It's not his time, Darunia! Rauru, what should we do?"

"Link, Hero of Time, what are you doing here?"

Link opened his eyes and found himself standing in a white chamber with Ruto, Darunia, and Rauru.

"Ganondorf killed me," he answered. "I am dead. Am I in Heaven?"

"Yes," Rauru answered. "But you do not belong here."

"Don't tell me I'm going to Hell!" Link replied.

"Have course not!" Ruto giggled. "Look, you may have never got around to marrying me, but it's a little late for that since I am dead. HOWEVER! How can you leave Zelda like that? Didn't you promise to marry her?"

"I did not want to leave her," Link answered looking down. "I wanted to marry her, but Ganondorf fixed that!"

"Well, my boy!" Darunia boomed. "We'll just have to send ya back! We don't want you here just yet!"

"What!" Link asked.

"Good luck!" Rauru said.

"Take care of Zelda and do not break her heart again!" Ruto added.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The entire land of Hyrule had been drowned in darkness, but now it was time to return to light. Tears fell from the heavens and unto the earth. Like ripples in the water what was once dark was now light. The dead, dry, and brown grass absorbed the rich pure water and became bright green and soft. The trees bloomed with white flowers and green leaves. The sky was blue and clear. The monsters that roamed the earth returned back into normal people.

Zelda continued holding the fallen hero's body in her arms. She did not even realize the earth around her returned back to normal. Her eyes were closed tight and tears continued falling.

Link's lifeless face had color returned to it. He suddenly let out a gasp for breath as air returned to his lungs. His eyes shot open and he stared up at the sky.

Zelda jumped and opened her eyes.

"Link!" she gasped. "Link! You're back!"

Link's eyes met Zelda's and he smiled. "They brought me back," he said sitting up. "They told me it was too soon for me."

Zelda threw her arms around him and let out tears of happiness this time. "Link! I'm so glad!"

He held her close to him and kissed her forehead. "We've been truly blessed," he said. "Look, Zelda! This land is pure and alive again!"

Link helped Zelda up and they looked at their surroundings. The garden had beautiful green shrubs and different types and color flowers.

Aeris walked into the garden and saw Link and Zelda standing there.

"Link!" she gasped running to him.

Link held out his arms and welcomed his friend.

"Link! I'm so happy you're alive! What happened!" she asked.

"The Fallen Sages gave me back my life," he answered. "Now it is time to rebuild."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Author's Note: The last chapter is coming very soon!

Thanks:

Soramon: Heehee you guessed right! Sorry I made you worry!


	15. Arise, Queen of Darkness

Author's Note: Okay y'all! Here's the last chapter! Enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter XV: Arise, Queen of Darkness

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

One week after Ganondorf's defeat everyone in Hyrule gathered at Queen's Zelda's castle to have a memorial for the fallen. The people agreed that there were too many bodies to bury, so they decided to set up a pyre and burn the dead in honor. Only Zelda's father was buried under the earth that he ruled.

"People of Hyrule," Zelda said that day holding a torch in her hand. "We will remember the fallen and their sacrifice to fight for this land. I………I was not strong enough to make it back in time to save them. Forgive me."

She bowed her head and she heard murmurs coming from everyone all at once. She could tell they were trying to reassure her, but the guilt was still there.

"I promise," she continued. "To be a better queen. I will protect Hyrule from all evil that over comes again. We shall have peace for now. Remember that evil can return. This time……..I'll be ready. To everyone who fought and died!"

She held up the torch and set the pyre on fire.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

One week after that,

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," said the priest of Hyrule.

Link leaned forward and placed his lips against Zelda's.

Aeris smiled as she stood next to them as Zelda's maid of honor. She had gotten over her love for Link and now all she could think about was his and Zelda's happiness. She was happy being their friend. She was sad to inform them that she would be returning to Burmecia. They were sad too, but they promised to come visit often. Along with the other places they visited.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That night,

After the wedding and the parties to celebrate the marriage, Link carried Zelda to their new room. The room that once belonged to Zelda's mother and father now belonged to the new king and queen of Hyrule.

Link looked around the room in amazement. To the right there was a large window that led out to the balcony, to the left was a huge wardrobe, dressing table, and mirror. There were to night stands one beside each side of the very large bed.

"This room is bigger than my house in Kokiri," he said.

She giggled. "Yes, it is."

He walked over to their bed and gently laid her down. He laid next to her and looked into her sapphire eyes.

"I'm so glad we can be together again," he said caressing her cheek with his hand.

"Me too," she replied. "Now that we are king and queen, we can make a bigger difference in this world."

"I don't know how to be a king though," he said.

"It's okay," she answered. "You'll learn."

He smiled and pressed his lips against hers. She returned his kiss and turned it passionate. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He unbuttoned his tunic and slid it off. Then he pulled off his undershirt breaking the kiss just long enough to pull it up over his head. She put her hands on his chest until she noticed something.

"Wait," she said breaking their kiss.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Not ready?"

"No, it's not that," she said looking at his chest where his heart was. She then noticed a scar from when Ganondorf pierced his heart. "I did not know you had a scar now."

"It's okay," he said shrugging his shoulders. "It's no big deal."

"It does not pain you to remember your death?" she asked looking into his eyes.

"No," he answered. "It reminds me that we got a second chance together."

She smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too, Zelda," he replied kissing her again. She waved her hand and made all the candles go out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In a land far away from Hyrule,

"_**Ganondorf the Great King of Evil has been defeated. Now his seal on me has been broken. No one can stand in my way again. From within the light, darkness shall spread. That is when I, Lania Demon Queen of Darkness, will come."**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Author's Note: Yup, a cliffy for a sequel! Who is Lania? Well y'all will find out later!

Thanks: Prexistence, Soramon, Sakura Ineko, Evil Thoughts, Mireille Minasaki, Tsukasa the mysterious mage, Bariyou, Shadow Dragonia, ayachan21, Cafe, darth, Only a Reviewer not a Writer, foofbunny, Omega Prime Zero, paintballer, mina girl, Ri2, SunMoonKnight, Rayo, Ben Goldberg, SaphirusFalcon, Kalana Fox, Toki1, anyone, Ruby-fox-chan, sawyerzelda, and SuSi(SS)!

I hope you all enjoyed this story! The sequel will be up as soon as I ca come up with more of the story and I got other stories to finish.

Love y'all!

Linkgirl1!


End file.
